It's Time For a Change
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: AU. Reba/SVU xover. A drastic change in Cheyenne Brown's life causes her to be adopted by the Harts when she was eight.
1. Finding Cheyenne

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: This is my first Reba/SVU cross over. It's also my first AU. And my first Reba story. What would the Hart's life be like if Cheyenne was Reba's best friend's daughter but she was abused by her father and the Hart's adopted her when she was eight?**

**A/N2: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**RIVERSIDE PLAYGROUND  
QUEENS, NEW YORK  
****1:30pm JANUARY 16, 2009**

Detective Elliot Stabler sat on a park bench watching his two eight year old twins play on the jungle gym at the playground. It was a beautiful Saturday and Kathy was at the mall with some friends, so he had the kids.

However, it wasn't a beautiful Saturday for eight year old Cheyenne Brown. She too was at the same park as the Stablers, but for a different reason.

Her parents got into a big argument the night before and she was scared she'd get hurt, again, so she escaped to the park, where she spent the cold, snowy night. She was huddled in the corner of the fire truck shaped jungle gym shivering.

Lizzie noticed her and tried to go talk to her and ask if she wanted someone to play with because she and some friends were playing hide and seek and wanted one more person. But Cheyenne just shook her head no and didn't say anything.

Lizzie knew something wasn't right with this little girl because of her father's job. She decided to say something but wasn't exactly sure what.

The brunette eight year old walked over to her father and said, "Hey dad, there's this girl over on the fire truck and I think she might be hurt."

"Did you try talking to her?" he asks his daughter.

"I asked her if she wanted to play hide and seek with me, Dickie and Bethany but she didn't say anything and she looked like she was really cold." Lizzie answers.

The man gets up and follows his daughter over to where the girl was huddled. Cheyenne took one look at Lizzie's father and hid her head in her knees. Elliot knew immediately that something was wrong.

Lizzie looked up at her father and he silently told her to say something first.

"Hey, are you okay? My dad's a police officer, he can help you." Lizzie says.

Cheyenne shakes her head no with her head still hidden in her knees and before Elliot says anything he sends his partner a text message, _"Liv, I need your assistance at Riverside Park by my house. There's a girl, Lizzie found her, she's scared of something, or someone, she's not talking to anyone. Lizzie can't even get her name."_

He looks at his daughter and says, "I just texted Olivia. She might be able to talk to her and get this straightened out. Try asking her what her name is."

Lizzie obeys her father and his phone beeps _"Okay. I'm on my way. Thank god for the siren in my car." _Olivia replies.

Elliot chuckles to him self as he reads her text message and replies, _"Thanks. Sorry to bug you on your day off, but I think this may be serious."_

Thankfully Olivia was fairly close to Queens. She had decided to do some shopping for herself and some of her favorite stores were up that way. She paid the clerk for her things and left the store. Once she got to her car, she put her bags in the trunk and found the siren in her back seat. She puts it on the dashboard of her

car and speeds off to Riverside Playground.

Lizzie had managed to get the girl to tell her what her name was, "Daddy, her name is Cheyenne. But that's all she'll tell me. She won't tell me her last name or how old she is."

Elliot smiles at his daughter and cautiously approaches the young girl, "Hi Cheyenne." he says calmly. She doesn't look up or respond.

"My name is Elliot. I'm a police officer. I'm Lizzie's dad. She told me that you might be hurt and that you needed help." he tells the blond girl.

He hears the siren from what must be his partner's car coming up the road and sighs in relief, "Lizzie, can you go get Olivia and bring her over here?" he asks his daughter.

"Okay." the brunette answers and walks across the snow covered playground to the gate, leaving her father with the terrified eight year old.

Olivia parks her car and turns off her siren. She kills the engine and grabs her coat, and an extra blanket. She gets out and sees Lizzie standing at the gate and makes her way over to the girl.

"Hi Olivia!" Lizzie says to the brunette detective.

"Your dad texted me about a girl who wouldn't talk." she tells the child.

"Yeah. I found her, she told me her name was Cheyenne. But she won't say anything else to me or daddy." Lizzie tells the woman.

Olivia takes Lizzie's glove covered hand and the two walk over to where Elliot was standing, in a protective manner, by Cheyenne.

Elliot sees his partner walking towards him wearing a long black coat, jeans and black Ugg boots. Her long brunette hair is blowing freely in the wind and he can't help but think how beautiful she looks walking alongside his own daughter. He shakes those thoughts aside and turns his mind back to the small girl huddled behind him.

He smiles when his partner comes within talking distance, "Hey Liv."

She smiles back and takes a hair tie from her wrist and quickly wraps her windblown hair into a low ponytail. "What's up?" she asks the man.

"This is Cheyenne. And that's all I know about her. She looks to be about Liz's age but I'm not sure. I have no idea why she's here, or how long she's been here, or what's up with her parents." he tells her.

"Let me give it a shot. I may be able to get her to say something." Olivia says, walking up to the blond girl, carrying her big NYPD blanket.

Olivia walks up to the small girl and sits down on the wooden platform of the fire truck jungle gym. "Hi Cheyenne." she calmly says.

Cheyenne immediately feels safer being talked to by a female voice. She slowly peeks up to see the brunette detective smiling at her, holding a blanket.

"Hi." is all the girl mumbles to Olivia.

"My name is Olivia. I'm a police officer. I'm friends with Lizzie and her dad." she says to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne continues to look at the detective, but doesn't say anything.

"Can you tell me why you're here?" Olivia calmly asks.

Cheyenne's eyes dart to Elliot, Lizzie and then back to Olivia. Olivia senses the girl's fear and whispers to her partner, "Give her some space. She probably won't talk when you're here."

Elliot motions for his daughter to follow him to the swings where Dickie is with his friend John while Olivia continues to talk to the girl.

Cheyenne opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Olivia then realizes that this girl may have been here for a long time and asks, "Honey are you cold?"

Cheyenne nods her head yes and Olivia unfolds the blanket that was draped over her arms and carefully wraps it around the girl. She smiles at the detective and snuggles the blanket that has brought immediate warmth to her tiny body.

Olivia smiles back and asks, "Do you know how long you've been here?"

"I know that it was yesterday when I got here. I don't know what time it is though." Cheyenne slowly tells the detective.

Olivia sighs and says, "Sweetie, it snowed last night. All you have on is a long sleeve nightgown and socks. You have to be really cold."

"I am. But I had to leave. I was scared." she tells the detective.

"What were you scared of?" Olivia asks, realizing that this wasn't a joke, that this girl was really scared of something, and that she probably saved herself from being seriously hurt by coming out here on such a frigidly cold night.

Even though Cheyenne was now wrapped up in Olivia's blanket, she started shaking. Olivia realizes the girl's trembling and calmly says, "Honey, do you want to go sit in my car and talk, I'll turn on the heat. We won't go anywhere, I promise."

Cheyenne's eyes widen, but not in excitement, instead they're worried "_if I talk to her, she's gonna find out. If I don't talk to her, he's gonna hurt me more. If I talk to her, he'll still hurt me even worse."_ she thinks to herself.

Tears begin to roll down Cheyenne's eyes as she mutters, "Don't take me home…" and starts coughing.

"I won't. but it's not good for you to be in the cold this long without a coat. Can I take you to the police station where we can talk?" Olivia asks.

Cheyenne is now crying and hesitantly asks Olivia, "Are.. Are you a real cop?"

Olivia smiles, reaches in her coat pocket for her badge and says, "Yes honey, look here's my badge."

Cheyenne takes the badge from the detective and looks at it, she notices it reads _"Olivia Benson"_ and that the picture looks exactly like the woman sitting in front of her.

"Okay. I believe you…" Cheyenne mumbles and starts coughing and sniffling.

She hands Olivia back her badge and Olivia says, "Sweetheart, you sound like you're getting sick. Let's get you somewhere warmer."

Cheyenne scoots closer to the detective and Olivia hugs the tiny body, and realizes how cold she really is. Elliot looks over at his partner, who's hugging the little girl, makes his way back over to the two.

"What's up?" he calmly asks Olivia.

"I really don't know yet. She did ask me not to take her home. I'm voting on taking her to the hospital to get her checked out, then calling Cragen to let him know and to get John and Fin in on this. And hopefully finding out what's going on with her parents." Olivia tells the man.

"St. Mary's Children's Hospital is 15 minutes up the road. It's the closest one. You drive her, I'll call Cragen on my way home, I'm going to have to give the kids to Mrs. Jones. And then I'll meet you there." Elliot replies.

Olivia looks down at the body cradled on her left side, she's stopped shivering, but she's still coughing periodically. "Honey, I want to take you to the hospital, just to make sure you're okay."

Cheyenne looks up at the woman and tears stream down the girl's eyes, "Mommy's friend Reba is a nurse there. She'll tell mommy I ran away and I'm gonna get hurt."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! Ha ha! Please tell me what you think, should I continue? This story is big time AU. Eli doesn't exist, Reba lives in NY instead of Texas, she's a nurse instead of a stay at home mom. This was a random idea I had in the middle of the night a while ago and I finally figured out the best way to write this. R&R! I've had a writers block in Volleyball Drama, please read and send me suggestions!**


	2. Unsuspected

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Olivia looks down at the body cradled on her left side, she's stopped shivering, but she's still coughing periodically. "Honey, I want to take you to the hospital, just to make sure you're okay."

Cheyenne looks up at the woman and tears stream down the girl's eyes, "Mommy's friend Reba is a nurse there. She'll tell mommy I ran away and I'm gonna get hurt."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**RIVERSIDE PLAYGROUND  
****QUEENS, NEW YORK  
1:30pm.**

Olivia looks at Elliot who sighs and says, "I know who she's talking about. She was the ER nurse when Dickie broke his arm last spring."

Cheyenne hears this and hides her head inside the blanket. Olivia looks down at the blue bundle snuggled beside her.

The female detective gives her partner an angry look and says, "Let's get going. I'll take her in my car, she should be okay."

Elliot walks away to find his own children and get them to Mrs. Jones' house so he can begin working this new case.

Olivia looks at Cheyenne, "Hey honey, it's okay. I'm going to take you to the hospital now to get you checked out, and then we're going to the police station to talk."

Cheyenne takes her head out from the blanket and looks at Olivia, "I'm scared."

Olivia gets up and kneels down to Cheyenne's level and puts her arms on her shoulders, "Honey look at me, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure no one hurts you. There's nothing to be afraid of, not when you're with me."

Cheyenne looks at the detective and nods her head. Olivia stands up and says, "Are you ready to go? I don't think it's a good idea to stay out in the cold much longer."

Cheyenne nods and Olivia stands up.

"Will you carry me?" the small blond asks.

"Okay." Olivia agrees and picks up the little girl, whom she still doesn't know a whole lot about, but from what she does know, something's not right. Cheyenne wraps her arms around the detective's neck and Elliot looks over to see this and starts walking in their direction.

He approaches the detective who is holding the tiny girl with a blanket partially wrapped around her. He grabs hold of the blanket to cover Cheyenne back up but her body tenses when he does, and Olivia feels it.

"Elliot…"

He gently rests the blanket on the little girl's stomach and she cringes when she feels his touch. Olivia notices her reaction and stares at her partner.

They walk to her car and he opens the back driver side door and Olivia sits the tiny body in the seat.

Just as Elliot closes the door, he sees a beat up Chevy pick-up truck speed into the parking lot. A big man with dark brown hair and brown eyes gets out and quickly scans the playground, and then becomes furious.

"Shit." he mutters to himself.

Elliot walks over to the man and silently tells Olivia to stay by the car, "Sir, can I help you with something?" he asks.

"What good can you do me?" the man asks.

"I'm a police officer." Elliot calmly answers.

"My daughter ran off last night and never came back." he tells the detective.

"What's your name" Elliot asks.

"Josh, Josh Brown." the man politely answers.

Elliot then realizes that this could be Cheyenne's father and becomes suspicious, "When did you realize your daughter was missing?"

"About an hour ago." Josh replies.

Elliot's suspicion rises at this statement, "And you said she ran off last night? Why didn't you go looking for her then?" he asks.

"I.. I don't know."

Elliot turns his head towards Olivia, who is looking in the window, smiling at Cheyenne, trying to block her view of this man.

"What's your daughter's name?" Elliot questions.

"Cheyenne. Cheyenne Brown." the angry father answers.

Olivia hears this and her fear for Cheyenne rises because the little girl is sitting in her car.

"Sir, my daughter and some friends found her on the fire truck jungle gym and she wouldn't talk. I had to call my partner, who's a woman, to come here and get her to talk about why she was here. My partner and I assumed from the lack of warm clothing and the time of day that she was here and the length of time, that was more than her running away." Elliot says, trying to keep his cool.

"Where's the bitch?" the man asks.

"Sir, I don't think it's a good idea for you to…" Elliot intervenes, but the man makes his way over to the car where Olivia is standing and looks in the window at the little blond girl wrapped up in a big blanket.

Olivia thinks fast and moves to where her back is covering the window and says, "She was afraid to talk, even to me, and by what she did tell me, we have every right to be concerned for her safety."

"What did the little thing tell you?" he asks angrily.

"She was afraid to go home, and she didn't want to. She also said that her parents were fighting, and that she had to get away." Olivia answers.

Elliot then notices the man's inability to walk normally and becomes even more suspicious that he may be drunk, "Sir have you been drinking."

"What the hell?" he violently answers.

Olivia's fear increases as she hits the lock button on her keychain.

Cheyenne trembles inside the car, unaware of the situation outside and desperately wants Olivia to take her away.

Elliot can smell the alcohol on the man's breath and says, "Sir, I can smell it. You've been drinking, and driving."

The man is infuriated with Elliot now and slaps him across the face and Olivia instantly jumps in, "Mr. Brown, you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer…" she continues to read him his rights and sits him down beside Elliot's car, "Stay." she hisses.

She walks back over to her partner who's rubbing his face, "You okay El?" "I think it's time we call for back-up."

"I'm fine Liv. I'll call Cragen." he answers.

Olivia quickly makes her way back to her car and looks in the back seat to find Cheyenne laying down, fully covered with the blanket shaking.

She sighs and unlocks her back door, "Honey?" she calmly says.

"DON'T CALL HER HONEY, SHE'S MY HONEY!!" Josh yells from Elliot's car.

Elliot walks over to the man, "Keep it down. I can always get you busted for DUI."

Olivia gets in the back seat of her car and squats down on the floor facing a crying Cheyenne, "Shhh, shhh. We called more police officers to come take him away, then I'm gonna take you someplace safe."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**20 MINUTES LATER  
RIVERSIDE PLAYGROUND PARKINGLOT  
1:55pm.**

Olivia hears the sirens coming up the road and sighs in relief.

Elliot had already called Mrs. Jones to come pick up his kids and her own. She had done so and left.

The other SVU detectives and uniforms arrived at the scene along with an ambulance.

Captain Don Cragen gets out of his car and sees the handcuffed man sitting on the ground by Elliot's car and asks, "Is he the father?"

Elliot tenderly touches his face, that's starting to bruise up, and says, "Yeah, that SOB slapped me so Liv arrested him for assault of a police officer."

The man nods and looks over at Olivia's car, the back driver side door is open and he sees the woman squatting down on the floor of the car facing the seat, trying to comfort the little girl.

Fin and Munch approach the arrested man and force him to stand up and walk with them to their car, Munch opens the back door and has to force him in the seat because he's trying to fight back. He then shuts the door, locks it, and returns to the other detectives.

Cragen makes his way over to Olivia's car while the paramedics look at Elliot's face. They decide he's fine and won't need to go to the hospital.

As Cragen approaches the car, Cheyenne's crying becomes more relevant to Olivia and she looks behind her and sees the man, "Shhh, he's a police officer too. He wants to help." she says to the terrified little girl.

The detective manages to get herself out of the car, with assistance from Don.

"How the hell did this all start?" he asks the woman.

"Elliot was here with his kids and Lizzie found her. She wouldn't talk to Lizzie or Elliot so he called me. Thankfully I was shopping up this way and was able to get here in ten minutes. Once I got here and started talking to her, I realized that something wasn't right and we needed to do something more." She answers.

"You know they may turn this case over to Queens SVU." The man informs her.

"God Cragen, that won't work. There's no women there, not even their ADA, she won't even look at Elliot, or Dickie." "I'll transfer." Olivia answers.

"We'll talk about that later. Just get the girl inside, she doesn't need to be in the cold anymore. The ambulance is here, Elliot told me to call St. Mary's Children's Hospital and let them know she's coming." The man tells her.

Olivia turns back around to face her car and notices that Cheyenne has sat up, "Hey honey, there's an ambulance here that's ready to take you to the hospital."

"No. He'll hurt me if anyone finds out." she quietly says.

"Sweetie, my friends took him back to the police station with them. He won't be able to hurt you, or see you while he's there." the woman answers.

The little blond looks up at her with tear filled eyes and mumbles, "I guess." and starts to get out of the car.

"Carry me." she begs the detective.

Olivia smiles and picks up the little girl, wraps the blanket around her shoulders and makes her way over to the ambulance.

**A/N: I love leaving cliffhangers!!! Next up, Olivia and Cheyenne go to the hospital and we finally meet Reba! Remember, this is a cross over AU story. Review time!!!**


	3. The Ambulance

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! This is a Crossover AU story!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Olivia turns back around to face her car and notices that Cheyenne has sat up, "Hey honey, there's an ambulance here that's ready to take you to the hospital."

"No. He'll hurt me if anyone finds out." she quietly says.

"Sweetie, my friends took him back to the police station with them. He won't be able to hurt you, or see you while he's there." the woman answers.

The little blond looks up at her with tear filled eyes and mumbles, "I guess." and starts to get out of the car.

"Carry me." she begs the detective.

Olivia smiles and picks up the little girl, wraps the blanket around her shoulders and makes her way over to the ambulance.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AMBULANCE LEAVING RIVERSIDE PLAYGROUND  
QUEENS, NEW YORK  
1:45pm.**

The male EMT notices Olivia carrying the little girl towards the ambulance and walks around to the passenger side window, his female partner rolls it down, "Tiff, I think you may need to handle this one."

"Why?" she asks.

"Little girl, the SVU detective's got her. She looks terrified." the man answers and his partner gets out and he gets in to drive.

The woman walks towards the detective who's sitting on the end of the open ambulance with the little girl cradled in her lap.

"What happened?" the woman asks Olivia.

"She ran away last night, she was afraid to stay home. She's been out in the snow since I have no idea how long, and we think she may have been hurt." "She doesn't have on very warm clothes, and she's been shivering the entire time I've been with her." Olivia answers.

"Okay, we'll get a temp on her and we can wait to do more at the hospital, but we have to get fluids in her now." the EMT tells Olivia.

Olivia looks down at Cheyenne, "Honey, can you stand up for just a minute so we can get in the ambulance and start heading to the hospital?"

"Kay." the little blond answers and picks herself up and stands just inside the ambulance while Olivia gets up and sits on the bench.

The EMT climbs inside and looks at Cheyenne, "Hi. My name is Tiffany, can you tell me yours?"

"Cheyenne…" the little girl mumbles.

"Okay Cheyenne, how about you lay down on the bed while we ride to the hospital?" Tiffany asks.

Cheyenne looks at Olivia and Olivia says, "It's okay, Tiffany wants to help you, I promise."

Cheyenne nods and Tiffany says, "I'm gonna pick you up on the count of three and I want you to lay down on the bed okay?"

Cheyenne just nods again and Tiffany begins, "One… Two… Three…"she picks up the little girl and the blanket falls off her shoulders.

"I'll let you have it back in just a minute, I need to make sure you're not hurt anywhere so I can tell the doctors at the hospital what they need to do." Tiffany explains.

Cheyenne doesn't respond and Olivia notices her terror skyrocketing, so she gets up to hold her hand.

Tiffany looks in the window on the inside of the ambulance at the driver and hits it twice, telling him he's good to go.

The ambulance pulls away from the parking lot and the rest of the SVU detectives leave behind it.

It doesn't take Tiffany long to notice Cheyenne's fear and she says, "I'm going to be very gentle, I'm going to try not to hurt you." "I'm going to listen to your heart and hook you up to a monitor now." she tells the little girl.

She begins to lift Cheyenne's nightgown up and Cheyenne begins to cry as the bruises are revealed.

"Honey, did you know you have some pretty big bruises on your tummy?" Tiffany asks.

Cheyenne just hangs her head and cries while Tiffany continues to lift the nightgown over the top of her head, leaving Cheyenne in a pair of panties and socks. The EMT hands Olivia the nightgown and says, "You can put it back on in a minute."

Olivia starts rubbing Cheyenne's hand, in an effort to calm the child as Tiffany gets the monitor ready. Tiffany begins to hook up the monitor but then notices that one of the bruises is where she needs to put one of the stickers and says, "I'm just going gently touch this bruise right here, and I want you to tell me if it hurts okay?"

Tiffany puts the sticker in one hand and then gently presses down on the bruise with the other. Cheyenne moans and it worries Tiffany because the bruise is in the area of one of her ribs, "Did that hurt honey?" she asks.

Cheyenne nods and Tiffany then asks, "Can you tell me on a scale of one to ten, ten being really bad, what it felt like?"

The little girl looks at the EMT and mumbles, "Four…"

Tiffany looks at Olivia and then says to Cheyenne, "Do you think I could put this sticky here until we get to the hospital?"

"I… I guess so." Cheyenne answers.

Tiffany smiles and gently places the last of the stickers on Cheyenne's chest and continues to look at the rest of the bruises. "We're going to have to check for internal bleeding once we get to the hospital."

Cheyenne has leaned hr head back on the stretcher and closed her eyes.

Tiffany walks to the side of the bed where Olivia is standing and says, "I need to check her blood pressure and we need to get the IV started."

Cheyenne's eyes open when the EMT mentions the IV and she cries, "I don't like needles…"

"I know sweetheart, most people don't. but we have to put one in you right now." Tiffany says.

Cheyenne just looks at Olivia who smiles back and then Tiffany asks Cheyenne, "Honey, when was the last time you had anything to eat or drink?"

Cheyenne hangs her head and mumbles, "Th… Thursday."

Olivia's heart breaks for this little girl and she prays that they don't turn this case over to Queens.

"Then we definitely need to get some fluids in you. I don't want you to get dehydrated." Tiffany tells the little girl.

Tiffany returns to the other side of the stretcher, begins prepping her for the IV and Cheyenne squeezes Olivia's hand as the needle enters her arm.

Cheyenne looks at Olivia with the tears flowing freely now and Olivia says, "See honey, it wasn't that bad now was it?"

The little blond shakes her head no and Tiffany smiles, "We need to take your temperature, you've been outside in the cold for a very long time with out a coat."

Cheyenne gives no response and the EMT gently puts the thermometer in the girl's left ear. It beeps 30 seconds later and Tiffany reads, "102.3" as the ambulance pulls in the driveway of the hospital.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ST. MARY'S CHILDRENS HOSPITAL  
****QUEENS, NEW YORK.  
****2:00pm**

The ambulance comes to a stop and the doors open and the first thing that Cheyenne sees is Dr. Jason Oliver. Her eyes fill with tears and terror as the man begins to speak.

"What do we have?"

Olivia is quick to react and gently covers the child with the blanket to hide her chest and protect her from the gusting wind.

"Cheyenne Brown. We don't have an age on her. Major bruising to the chest and abdomen, 102.3 fever, and she was found abandoned on Riverside Playground at noon by the Manhattan SVU. No food or drink given to her for almost 3 days. She's been started on fluids." the EMT replies.

They wheeled her inside while the EMT was talking and Olivia stayed by her side, holding her hand the entire time they were moving. They have entered the ER and Cheyenne feels the instant warmth that the heat has brought to her cold, tiny body.

Once they get into the partially divided room, Cheyenne sees Reba standing there and closes her eyes. Olivia looks at the woman and reads her name tag, _"Reba Hart."_

Reba walks towards the stretcher to help lift Cheyenne onto the hospital bed but she stands there quietly, motionless looking at the beat up body that she recognizes as her best friend's daughter.

The other nurse there tries to get Reba back into action, "REBA, NURSE HART!" she snaps at the red head. And she instantly gets back to work.

Nurse Johnson looks down at the little girl and notices who she is. Reba's best friend's daughter. Reba looks at Cheyenne and says, "Cheyenne, can you hear me?"

Cheyenne opens her eyes and nods her head, but doesn't respond. She looks up at the red headed woman and cries, "R…Reba."

"Shhh, honey it's okay. We're going to move you to this bed now so they can put that one back in the ambulance." Reba tells her.

"Don't tell mom." Cheyenne whispers to the red head and she looks at the detective who shrugs her shoulders.

The nurses lift the little girl up off the stretcher onto the bed, gently changing monitors as they do. Cheyenne screams as Dr. Oliver tries to remove the blanket to look at her chest.

Reba looks at the man and says, "We got this call almost half an hour ago, where's Dr. Kennedy when we need her?"

"Right here. Sorry guys, I got stuck in traffic." she answers as she walks in the room.

"You can leave Dr. Oliver." Dr. Kennedy says to the man.

Dr. Oliver informs her on Cheyenne's conditions and leaves to tend to other incoming patients.

Dr. Kennedy approaches the little blond girl and says, "I'm sorry he scared you honey. I won't let any more boys in here okay?"

Cheyenne tries so hard to smile but she can't and Dr. Kennedy notices Olivia, "Aren't you a detective from Manhattan SVU?"

"Yes. Olivia Benson. My partner lives close by and found her on the playground while he was there with his kids and she wouldn't talk to him so he called me, and I was able to get a little bit out of her." the woman answers.

Dr. Kennedy sighs and looks at Cheyenne, "I saw him try to take the blanket off of you, but the EMT told us that you're really bruised up on your chest and your tummy, I need to look at them to make sure they're okay."

Olivia approaches Cheyenne and brushes the blond curl from her face, "Take some deep breaths, you can hold my hand, she's not going to do anything to hurt you, I promise."

Dr, Kennedy grabs the end of the blanket closest to Cheyenne's face, gently picks it up and folds it in half at her waist.

"Honey, those bruises look like they hurt. How did you get so many?" Dr. Kennedy questions.

"Don't make me tell." "He… he… said he'd… k.. kill… m… me" Cheyenne stutters on her words as she forces herself to say them to Dr. Kennedy.

**A/N: I know this is kinda long, but I couldn't find a good stopping point, I just wanted to keep writing and writing because I didn't know if I was leaving a serious cliffhanger! Review Time!**


	4. Reasons Why

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! This is a Crossover AU story!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Dr. Kennedy sighs and looks at Cheyenne, "I saw him try to take the blanket off of you, but the EMT told us that you're really bruised up on your chest and your tummy, I need to look at them to make sure they're okay."

Olivia approaches Cheyenne and brushes the blond curl from her face, "Take some deep breaths, you can hold my hand, she's not going to do anything to hurt you, I promise."

Dr, Kennedy grabs the end of the blanket closest to Cheyenne's face, gently picks it up and folds it in half at her waist.

"Honey, those bruises look like they hurt. How did you get so many?" Dr. Kennedy questions.

"Don't make me tell." "He… he… said he'd… k.. kill… m… me" Cheyenne stutters on her words as she forces herself to say them to Dr. Kennedy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EMERGENCY ROOM:  
****ST. MARY'S CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL  
****2:15pm.**

"Sweetheart, no one's going to kill you. We're going to make sure that doesn't happen." Dr. Kennedy reassures the little girl.

Reba's heart breaks as she listens to what Cheyenne has to say. Part of her thinks it's her father but the other part of her thinks differently.

"We need to get her up to radiology for chest x-rays and then we need a rape kit." Dr. Kennedy orders the nurses.

Cheyenne looks at Olivia who says, "It's going to be okay. I'll come with you."

Dr. Kennedy gives Olivia a look and Olivia tells the woman, "She's terrified right now. She wouldn't say one word to my partner and so far she's only talked to me. I don't want to leave her alone."

"Fine. Only Olivia is allowed with us in the x-ray room." Dr. Kennedy states.

Reba looks at the woman and then down at the little girl, "Honey, can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"What happened that made you want to leave the house?" the nurse asks.

"D.. don't make me…" Cheyenne begs Reba.

"Let's just make sure she's okay right now. Then we'll try talking." Olivia says to the red headed nurse.

Cheyenne sighs in relief and Olivia smiles at the little girl.

By now they have reached the x-ray room and Cheyenne is reluctant to let the doctors examine her, but with the help of a reassuring Olivia, they proceed with the exams.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16th PRECINCT  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****2:30pm**

Detective Elliot Stabler is angrily staring at Josh Brown and trying to keep his cool, "How come you didn't start looking for you daughter right away when you noticed she was gone?"

"I.. it was 1 in the morning." he replies.

"So your daughter was out in the snow at one a.m. with no coat and no one with her?" Elliot questions.

"It wasn't snowing." Josh corrects the detective.

"Wrong. It was too. I live in Riverside you idiot." Elliot snaps back.

"So."

"So, your daughter doesn't deserve to be out in the cold in the middle of the night without something warm on." Elliot angrily tells the man.

"YES SHE DOES." "IF SHE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN A 'B' ON THAT HISTORY TEST WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION." Josh screams.

Elliot is shocked by the man's statement and sighs, "What did you do to her when she told you she got a 'B' on her test?"

"She told her mother first. That woman thinks getting a 'B' is okay when you're in elementary school, especially in the second grade. But I made all 'A's' in school, I never got anything lower." he explains.

"So that still doesn't explain why Cheyenne ran away. You had to have done something to her that made her want to leave. She told my partner that she was scared and had to leave." Elliot seethes.

"I started yelling at her when I saw the paper laying on the kitchen counter. She started yelling for her mother to come tell me that a 'B' was acceptable and that it was only two points from being an 'A'. I got mad at her because she couldn't tell me to my face." he tells the detective.

"God Josh, if my kid got an 88 on a History test, I wouldn't yell at them. I sucked at history in elementary school and I would be proud of them." Elliot explains.

Just then Josh's lawyer comes in the room and says, "This conversation ends now." Josh smiles at the man and stands up to leave.

"Damn." Elliot mutters under his breath as the lawyer takes the man away.

Fin comes in the room and says, "Come on man. Let's go get a sandwich, I'm starving."

As the two men are leaving the precinct, a blond woman appears at the doorway, "Is this the Special Victims Unit?" she asks Elliot.

"Yes ma'am. Can I help you?" Elliot politely answers.

"My husband got in an argument with my daughter last night and she ran away, and he told me not to go looking for her because she needed to learn a lesson, but I don't want anything bad to happen to her." the woman states.

Elliot thinks for a minute and realizes that this woman could be Cheyenne's mother.

"What's your daughter's name?" he asks.

"Cheyenne Brown." the blond answers. "I went to the police in Queens, but they told me you found her and they gave me your address."

"Okay Mrs. Brown. I'm Detective Stabler, I live in Queens and I was at the park where your daughter was and my daughter found her but she wouldn't talk to anyone. I called my partner who's a woman to come talk to her, and they're at the hospital in Queens right now." he explains to the woman.

"Oh my God, is Cheyenne okay?" "Was she hurt?" the woman asks.

"I don't think she was hurt but she was cold, and scared. She wouldn't talk to me about why she was at the park. We think someone may be abusing her." he calmly explains.

"Oh crap. Josh." the woman mutters.

"Your husband?" Elliot questions.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"He showed up at the park when we were taking Cheyenne to the hospital. He was angry with us for trying to take his daughter and he hit me. My partner arrested him for assault of a police officer and we questioned him. He told me that he got mad at her for making an 88 on her history test." Elliot tells the woman.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." the woman begins to freak out.

Elliot puts his hand on the woman's shoulder and says, "Lets go talk in here where it's quiet."

The woman doesn't move when she sees her husband walking out with his lawyer, "Mrs. Brown?"

"Ashley." she corrects him.

"Okay, Ashley, Let's go talk someplace quiet." he tries to lead her into the interview room but Josh puts his hand on his pocket and pulls a gun to Ashley's head.

"STUPID BITCH!" he screams.

"DON'T SHOOT!!" Elliot yells.

Cragen comes running out of the office when he hears Elliot yelling and immediately calls for back up. Fin tries to negotiate with Mr. Brown, "Come on Josh, don't do this. Cheyenne needs her mother, this is not the way to resolve things."

"Ashley cheated on me!" he yells.

"LIAR!" "YOU CHEATED ON ME!" she screams back, and Fin runs to Josh, knocks the gun from his hands and cuffs him, again.

Mrs. Brown is crying hysterically as Elliot leads her into an interview room, followed by Captain Cragen.

"I can't believe my husband just tried to kill me." she sobs.

"Ma'am, I'm Captain Donald Cragen, we're going to do everything we can to protect you and your daughter from your husband. Starting with a restraining order, if you want." the older man offers.

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for the long wait! I love this story and I wish I had more time to write, because if I did, it would be up much faster. I will have new chapters of my other stories up this week as well!! Review Time!!!**


	5. Conversations

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! This is a Crossover AU story!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Cragen comes running out of the office when he hears Elliot yelling and immediately calls for back up. Fin tries to negotiate with Mr. Brown, "Come on Josh, don't do this. Cheyenne needs her mother, this is not the way to resolve things."

"Ashley cheated on me!" he yells.

"LIAR!" "YOU CHEATED ON ME!" she screams back, and Fin runs to Josh, knocks the gun from his hands and cuffs him, again.

Mrs. Brown is crying hysterically as Elliot leads her into an interview room, followed by Captain Cragen.

"I can't believe my husband just tried to kill me." she sobs.

"Ma'am, I'm Captain Donald Cragen, we're going to do everything we can to protect you and your daughter from your husband. Starting with a restraining order, if you want." the older man offers.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ST. MARY'S CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL  
QUEENS, NEW YORK  
****3:45pm**

The doctors had finished Cheyenne's exam and she was sleeping. Olivia was sitting on the chair in the room with her, just watching her sleep.

Reba gently opens the door and sees the little girl, "How is she?"

"She's finally asleep. It took me a while to convince her that no one was going to do anything to her while she was asleep, and that she had nothing to worry about." Olivia answers the red headed nurse.

"She has two cracked ribs, and one is broken. That should explain some of the bruising, because they line up with the damaged ribs." Reba explains to the detective.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know her?" Olivia questions.

"We live across the street. I've babysat sometimes, but lately, I know her parents go out and don't call me. She comes over after school and sometimes she begs me to let her stay with me." Reba answers.

Olivia sighs and asks, "How often does this happen?"

"Oh, I'd say once or twice a week, but lately it's been three or four." the redhead replies.

"Do you think the problems at home have escalated?"

"Definitely. She sometimes cries when we have to send her home. I hate doing it, but I have to." Reba answers.

Cheyenne's eyes open and dart around the room, and then the tears come. Olivia notices and gets up. When she approaches the little girl, Cheyenne grabs her hand. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"DON'T HURT ME!" "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!" she screams.

Olivia looks at Reba and sighs, "Shhh, honey."

"MAKE HIM STOP!!! REBA!!!" the little girl continues to scream.

Reba rushes to the little girl's bedside and puts her hand on Cheyenne's shoulder and feels the child jump. "She could be dreaming." the nurse whispers to Olivia.

"Maybe."

"Cheyenne, honey?" Reba gently says.

The little girl's body relaxes and she lets out a loud sob. "I… I'm sorry."

"Don't be honey. We're here to help you. Everything's going to be okay, shhh, shhh." Reba calmly says.

Cheyenne sits up, hangs her head and cries. Olivia begins to rub calming circles on the little girl's back. Reba notices the beeping of the monitor slow back to normal and smiles.

Dr. Kennedy walks in the room to check on her and sees the two women comforting her, "What happened?" the woman asks.

"I'm not sure. We think she had a nightmare while she was sleeping. She woke up screaming." Reba answers.

"Her scans came back normal, thankfully the injuries weren't enough to cause internal bleeding. So that means she won't need surgery. We're going to keep her overnight to monitor her, because there is bruising inside of her body." Dr. Kennedy explains.

The little girl doesn't look up, or respond to Dr. Kennedy the entire time she is in the room and that concerns all three women. Dr. Kennedy quietly leaves the room and Olivia calmly asks Cheyenne, "Honey, did you see Dr. Kennedy?"

"yeah…" the little girl quietly answers.

"Did you hear what she said? You don't need surgery but you do have to stay overnight." Olivia explains.

"He… He'll find me here. I.. I can't." the little girl shakes her head no.

"No he won't. he's in Manhattan in jail right now. You're safe here." Olivia reassures her.

"Why is he there?" the girl asks.

"Sweetheart, my office is in Manhattan. My friend that found you at the park lives two streets behind you. He works at my office and he called me to come help you." Olivia answers.

"Oh." Cheyenne replies.

Reba looks at the monitors and notices that they've returned to normal and writes down the numbers on her chart and puts it on the table.

"Reba?" Cheyenne asks.

"Yes honey?" she calmly answers.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" the little girl asks.

"I'll try." the redhead answers.

"Please…" Cheyenne begs.

"Sweetie, listen, when you're ready to go to sleep, I'll come and stay with you. But when you do fall asleep, I'll have to get back to work. " the woman replies.

"Fine." the eight year old pouts.

Olivia's phone then rings. She looks at the caller ID that reads _"Elliot"_. "I have to take this." she says and walks out of the room.

"Benson." she answers.

"Liv, it's El. How is she?" the man on the other end of the line says.

"Oh, Elliot. She's terrified of someone. When the doctor told us that they wanted to keep her overnight, she freaked out because she thinks the man that's hurting her is going to find her." the detective replies.

"Okay. But physically how is she?" he asks.

"She's got two cracked ribs and one's broken. Her fever is at 100.4 and they didn't find anything in the rape kit." Olivia sighs.

"He must wash her down after he hurts her. Or he may not be sexually abusing her, just physically." the man tells her.

"I don't know El. She was right about that Reba woman. She is a nurse here, she's actually Cheyenne's nurse. But I don't think she's going to tell the mother yet." Olivia replies.

"Actually we've found the mother. She came here and her husband pulled a gun on her. But Fin got in the way before he could shoot."

"Is Fin okay?" Olivia asks, concerned.

"He's fine. No shots were fired. But the mother's name is Ashley and she wants to get away from her husband, but has been too scared to do anything because she didn't want her or Cheyenne to get hurt." Elliot answers.

"He's threatened them. I can see it in Cheyenne's eyes. She's not talking. Maybe if you bring her mother up here, she might." Olivia suggests.

"I'll talk to Ashley again and see what she wants to do. Oh, and John took your car back." he says.

"Okay. That means I'm gonna need a ride back to Manhattan." she states.

"I know that. That's why I'm going to bring Cheyenne's mother up here and when I leave, I'll take you with me." he replies.

"That's great. Is the father still in lockup?" she asks.

"Yep. The mother filed a restraining order for both her and her daughter. But we can't charge him yet because she hasn't told us anything. But I've got him on assault of a police officer." he replies.

"Okay. Cheyenne was worried about that. I'm going to go back in and see if she's up to talking. Text me when you get close. We're in room 127." Olivia tells him.

"Kay. I will. I'm going to get Ashley and let her know what's up." he replies.

"Bye El."

"Bye Liv." he hangs up the phone, and walks upstairs to find Ashley.

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the super duper long wait between chapters. I love this story and wish I could post sooner but lately I've been super busy. Oh well, here's something that's been in the works for almost a month… hehe. Next time I will update sooner. REVIEW TIME!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Mommy!

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! This is a Crossover AU story!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I know that. That's why I'm going to bring Cheyenne's mother up here and when I leave, I'll take you with me." he replies.

"That's great. Is the father still in lockup?" she asks.

"Yep. The mother filed a restraining order for both her and her daughter. But we can't charge him yet because she hasn't told us anything. But I've got him on assault of a police officer." he replies.

"Okay. Cheyenne was worried about that. I'm going to go back in and see if she's up to talking. Text me when you get close. We're in room 127." Olivia tells him.

"Kay. I will. I'm going to get Ashley and let her know what's up." he replies.

"Bye El."

"Bye Liv." he hangs up the phone, and walks upstairs to find Ashley.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**16th PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****ONE POLICE PLAZA  
****4:00pm.**

Elliot Stabler walks up the stairs to find Ashley Brown leaning over the railing looking down on the squad room.

"Ashley?" he asks and notices the woman jump at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Detective, you scared me." she replies.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." he apologizes. "Do you want me to take you to Queens so you can see your daughter?"

"Can you?" the woman asks.

"Yes. My partner's up there at the hospital with her but she doesn't have a ride back here. So I was thinking that I could bring you back so you could be with your daughter and bring my partner back here." Elliot replies.

"I guess so. My husband won't find out will he?" she timidly asks.

"No. You filed a restraining order, remember? He's going to be here overnight." Elliot reassures the woman.

"Then in that case, let's get outta here." the blond says, grabbing her purse off the coffee table.

The two walk down the stairs and Cragen sees them leaving, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Queens. I'm taking her to St. Mary's to see her daughter. She took a cab here and Liv needs a ride back so I just figured I'd drive." Elliot answers the man.

"Be careful." Cragen tells the man.

"Aren't I always?" Elliot retorts as he leaves the room with Ashley.

The two detectives ride in almost complete silence, minus the radio, horns and sirens from the traffic. Elliot changed his normal talk station to country, because Ashley said it calmed her down, and she wanted to be calm before she went to see her daughter, and he catches a single tear fall from the woman's eye as they pull into the hospital parking lot as the song on the radio was ending, _"for I'll be there… in my daughter's eyes…." _he just sighs and kills the engine of his police issue Ford.

The woman unbuckles her seatbelt and waits for Elliot to do something. He pulls out his phone, "I need to let my partner know we're here."

"Okay." she breathes and rests her head on the headrest.

Elliot texts Olivia and she replies telling him that they are still in room 127 and they can come on in, because Cheyenne wants to see her mother.

He looks at Ashley and asks, "Are you ready?"

"Let's just get this over with." the woman mutters and opens the car door.

He gets out and waits for her to close the passenger door before he locks it. They meet at the front of the car on the sidewalk and she takes a deep breath before they head to the door.

"It's gonna be fine." he reassures the blond.

"How do you know?" she questions.

"I just do. My partner told me she wanted to see you." he replies.

They have now reached the door to the room and he can see the hesitance in the woman's eyes. "Be calm. It'll help." he reassures Ashley as she opens the door and sees the little blond with tear stained eyes.

"MOMMY!!!" Cheyenne screams and starts to cry. Ashley runs to her daughter, drops her purse on the end of the bed and hugs her. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

Olivia walks up to Elliot, "Hey."

"Hey. How's she been?" he asks.

"Okay, considering." Olivia replies.

"True. She's got a restraining order, so let's see how that goes." he sighs.

"Yeah. I don't have a good feeling about him from what I got at the park." she says.

"Neither do I. Especially after the gun incident." he adds and turns his attention back to the mother and daughter.

"Is she okay?" Ashley asks Olivia.

Olivia looks at Reba and she nods, "She has a fever of 100.1, two of her ribs are cracked and one is broken. She has no internal injuries, but we want to keep her overnight for observation." the redhead states.

Ashley sighs and turns back to the detectives, "Did.. He… do anything else to her?"

Olivia sighs and says, "There were no signs of sexual abuse."

The blond woman sighs in relief and smiles back at her daughter.

"I don't wanna be here anymore." Cheyenne cries.

Ashley looks at her daughter and explains, "Honey, the doctors just want to make sure you're okay. They want to keep you overnight and we can probably leave in the morning."

Reba sighs and says to the little girl, "Do you see that TV up there? I can get my friend Gina to bring you some movies to watch."

Cheyenne smiles and looks at her mother who nods in agreement. She then asks, "Do you have Finding Nemo?"

"I'll have to look. I'm pretty sure we do." Reba answers.

"If not, I do." Elliot offers.

Cheyenne looks at him and he adds, "I have kids. That's like their favorite movie, I've seen it so many times, I know all the words."

Cheyenne laughs and Olivia smiles. "hey kiddo, Olivia has to get back to work. But I'll be here tomorrow so we can talk more okay."

The female detective notices the tears pooling in the little girl's eyes, "it's going to be okay. Reba's going to make sure they take good care of you. I'm giving your mom my card with my number on it. Call me if you need me okay"

Cheyenne nods and Olivia hands the woman her business card. "Don't be afraid to call me."

Ashley nods and smiles at Olivia as she turns to leave with Elliot to go back to Manhattan. "Detective?"

They both turn around and look at her as she slowly says, "Thank you."

"No problem. We'll let you know if anything else happens." Elliot replies and opens the door to leave.

The two detectives walk out of the room and to the front door of the building. Olivia lets out a big sigh and Elliot notices her anxiety. "Liv she's going to be fine."

"How do we know that the restraining order is going to even work? It's just a piece of paper with a bunch of signatures on it." She vents.

" Liv, sometimes they do. We just have to wait and see. He's in lockup anyways, unless John and Fin did something stupid while we were gone, which I doubt." he reassures his partner.

"Let's just hope they didn't." she breathes and gets in the passenger side of his car.

He gets in the car and turns it on, with the country radio still playing from his ride with Ashley. "You listen to country?" Olivia questions.

"No. Ashley does, she said it calmed her down and I was nice enough to change the station." he answers.

"Well let's just say it calms me down too." Olivia adds, hinting at him to leave the station where it is.

"Fine. This is the last time I'm listening to this stuff." he retorts.

"Geeze El, give it a chance. You may find that you like it, it's got some pretty good love songs…" she admits.

He puts the car in reverse and makes his way into the now rush hour traffic. They ride in silence the entire hour drive back to Manhattan, because every time he tried to talk to her, she'd shut him up, because her song was on the radio. He thought to himself the whole way back, _"I'm gonna have to stop letting stressed women ride with me, because I hate this country crap."_ they pulled into the station and he noticed Olivia had fallen asleep. He just sat there, contemplating his options of how to get her back into the station house.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. But now it's spring break and I have more time to write, I just didn't have any really good ideas. I'll update faster next time, I promise… ooh, and see that green button down there, I wonder what it does…. oh yeah, and the song I used was Martina McBride's "In My Daughter's Eyes." Don't own..**


	7. Transfers

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! This is a Crossover AU story!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Geeze El, give it a chance. You may find that you like it, it's got some pretty good love songs…" she admits.

He puts the car in reverse and makes his way into the now rush hour traffic. They ride in silence the entire hour drive back to Manhattan, because every time he tried to talk to her, she'd shut him up, because her song was on the radio. He thought to himself the whole way back, _"I'm gonna have to stop letting stressed women ride with me, because I hate this country crap."_ they pulled into the station and he noticed Olivia had fallen asleep. He just sat there, contemplating his options of how to get her back into the station house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16th**** PRECINCT PARKING LOT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****5:15pm**

Elliot looked over at the sleeping detective in the passenger seat next to him. He killed the engine and unbuckled his seat belt.

He gently placed his arm on Olivia's shoulder to wake her. "Liv, we're back." he calmly says.

She jumps awake, as if he startled her. "Huh, oh. I must've fallen asleep." she says, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"You okay?" he asks, concerned.

"I'm fine El." she says, opening the passenger door and stepping out of the car.

**************************

Elliot gets out and follows the woman upstairs to their office and when he gets there, he sees her talking to Casey Novak. He sighs and walks towards his desk.

Cragen notices Olivia's return and comes out of his office to talk to her.

"Hey Olivia. How's the girl?" the older man asks.

"She's okay, considering her circumstances." the brunette woman explains.

"I meant physically. Could you see any obvious signs of abuse?" he asks.

"She's got major bruising on her chest, one broken and two cracked ribs, she has a fever, and hasn't eaten since god knows when." the woman states.

Casey sighs and Cragen nods. "How did the mother react when she saw her daughter?"

"She felt bad that someone's been hurting her. And I can tell by the way she acted, she doesn't want her little girl to be in pain." Olivia tells them, hinting that she doesn't think the mother did anything wrong.

Cragen nods again and says, "Well the father's in lock-up and he's got a restraining order on him. I'm about to call the mother and tell her that the protective detail has been approved, it'll be one officer at night at the hospital and then two twenty-four seven once they return home."

Just as Cragen informs them of this, a tall man with dark brown hair walks in the room. Cragen realizes him as the captain from Queens SVU. "Donald." the man says.

"Richard, what are you doing here?" Cragen asks.

"I'm here to inform you that your latest case has been turned over to us. Since the family resides in Queens, its out of your jurisdiction." the man states.

Olivia looks at Cragen, Elliot and Casey and then leaves the room. Cragen sighs and says, "That went over well with her."

Elliot looks at the man and says, "She's probably going to want to transfer. The little girl is terrified and she won't even look at me."

Richard sighs and looks at Cragen, "I'm just doing my job. We'll need any and all information you've gathered about the Brown case so our detectives can continue working. And if your detective wants to transfer to work the case, you know how that works."

"Thanks for ruining her day." Cragen retorts as the man turns around to leave.

Casey sighs and looks around the room at the detectives. "I tried."

"We know you did Case." Cragen reassures her.

"Now Olivia on the other hand, is not going to like this." "She knows Cheyenne isn't going to tell any of those men at Queens what happened. She won't even look at Elliot from what I hear. So somebody needs to go find the woman and talk to her." Cragen instructs the people standing around him.

Elliot nods in agreement and Cragen returns to his office. Elliot looks at Casey, "I'm going to go find Liv."

"Okay." the redhead replies, turns around and makes her way back to her office.

Elliot walks upstairs and finds the brunette detective sitting on the couch staring into space. "Liv, Olivia." he says, trying to get her attention.

"Huh, oh." she replies.

"Hey, what's up?" he gently asks.

"Cheyenne's not going to talk to any of those men in Queens. Hell, I don't know if I would even talk to them." she answers.

"How do you know that? Detective Bradford is a pretty nice guy." Elliot tries to reassure the woman.

"Yeah, and so are you. But Cheyenne didn't even look at you." Olivia retorts.

"Just give them a chance." Elliot begs.

"I don't know El." "When we tell Cheyenne and Ashley that we're not on their case anymore, Cheyenne's going to freak, and possibly Ashley." the woman muses.

"Cragen thinks you want to transfer for the case." Elliot informs her.

"Duh. What does he think I am, stupid? Of course I'm transferring. Detective Hunter's wife just had a baby. So he's out and Bradford needs a new temporary partner." she explains.

"How did you know that?" he asks.

"I'm friends with Mrs. Hunter." Olivia answers.

"Okay…"

Olivia stands up and says, "I'm going to find Cragen and tell him."

"Are you sure Olivia?" Elliot asks.

"Positive. Cheyenne needs someone to talk to, and Elliot, that whole Queens squad is men." she informs him.

"I know that Liv, I almost got the job there. But they hired Bradford instead." he tells her.

Olivia didn't hear his last statement because she was already down the stairs and halfway to Cragen's office. She approaches the closed door and before she can knock, he motions for her to come in.

"Olivia…" he calmly says.

"I want to transfer to Queens. Detective Bradford needs a new temporary partner." she informs him.

"That I didn't know." Cragen replies.

"Detective Hunter's wife just had a baby so he's out. And I knew there was an opening for about a week before we got this case, so now I have a better reason to transfer." she explains.

"So you've been wanting to be temporarily reassigned?" Cragen inquires.

"Sort of." she hesitantly answers.

"Well here's your chance. I'll call Queens and let them know Bradford's got a new partner. Does Elliot know?" he replies.

"I told Elliot already. When Captain Dooley came in I knew he was going to take away the Brown case and I didn't want to accidentally say anything." she explains.

"Okay Olivia. Are you sure you're up to this?" he asks.

"I'll be back after the Brown case. Just don't get Elliot some kind of quack for a partner." She instructs him.

"You don't want another Dani" he asks.

"NO." she answers and walks out of the office.

He sighs and watches her walk back to her desk. He knows she's hiding something but he just can't figure out what.

Olivia sits down at her desk to check her emails for the last time before moving to Queens. She opens the one she got from Captain Dooley three days ago about transferring. She re-reads it and sighs. Elliot comes up behind her and she quickly closes the window.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Junk mail." she muses.

"From Captain Dooley?" he asks.

"Yes." she lies.

"Livia, what's going on?" he questions.

"I'm transferring to Queens to work the Brown case." she informs him.

"Wanna go get something to eat. It's almost six." he asks.

"Sure. Just let me get some of my stuff out of here." she replies.

"Okay."

She turns off her computer and walks to the coat rack and grabs five of her jackets that have been living there for the past month, she returns to her desk and opens a drawer and grabs her favorite pen that she always does paperwork with. She closes the drawer and sees Munch standing over her.

"Where you going that you need five coats?" he asks.

"Queens." she answers.

"It's no colder there than it is here." he states.

"I'm working the Brown case. Incase you didn't know, they took it from us. But not from me anyway." she explains.

"Be careful. We'll miss you." he says.

"Thanks John." she replies.

"Ready Elliot? I'm hungry." she looks at the man sitting across from her.

"I've been ready. Waiting on you." he says.

She smiles and makes her way towards the door. He follows behind her and they walk out of the building and get into his car and start heading to the restaurant.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update. I've been having a writers block with this one. I've been working on my other stories. I've also been busy with school. So I hope you enjoy this update and another one will come MUCH sooner!! Oh, and I wonder what that little green button does…. My goal is 5 reviews!**


	8. Beginning to Change

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! This is a Crossover AU story!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Where you going that you need five coats?" he asks.

"Queens." she answers.

"It's no colder there than it is here." he states.

"I'm working the Brown case. Incase you didn't know, they took it from us. But not from me anyway." she explains.

"Be careful. We'll miss you." he says.

"Thanks John." she replies.

"Ready Elliot? I'm hungry." she looks at the man sitting across from her.

"I've been ready. Waiting on you." he says.

She smiles and makes her way towards the door. He follows behind her and they walk out of the building and get into his car and start heading to the restaurant.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ST. MARY'S CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL  
****CHEYENNE BROWN'S ROOM  
****QUEENS, NEW YORK  
****5:30pm**

Ashley sat on the uncomfortable green chair next to her daughter's bed, watching her take a nap. Her fever had gone back to normal, and the nurses had left them alone for the past 20 minutes. She wished she had some family to call, but her parents had died two years ago, she was an only child, and her husbands family didn't like her.

Reba quietly entered the room to check on Cheyenne. She notices the little girl asleep and smiles. She puts a few DVD cases on the side table, "I found these. I thought Cheyenne might like them, and yes Finding Nemo is in there."

Ashley smiles in return and says, "I'm worried about what's going to happen when we get home."

"You'll be fine. That detective gave you her number, and I'm sure they're keeping a close eye on your husband." Reba reassures the woman.

Thirty seconds later, they hear a knock on the door and Reba goes to open it. She sees a uniformed officer standing there, smiling, "I'm Officer Nicholson. Your request for protective detail has been approved and you and your daughter will have one officer with you tonight and two with you 24-7 when you get home."

Ashley smiles, "Thank you. Maybe she'll sleep better knowing that there's someone protecting us, I probably will too."

"No problem, and I'll bring you home when she's released." Officer Nicholson replies.

The blond woman nods as the officer leaves the room. Cheyenne wakes up because she heard the police officer's voice. "Mommy?"

"I'm right here honey." the woman answers.

"Who .. Who was that?" Cheyenne asks, yawning.

"His name is Officer Nicholson, he's going to be standing outside the door tonight, it's what they call protective detail, its sort of like the president's secret service." the woman explains.

"So he's like, going to make sure no one but Reba gets in here?" the little girl skeptically asks.

"Yep. That's how it works, and if someone tries to come in that's not supposed to, he makes them leave. He'll only let the doctors and nurses, Olivia and her other detective friends in here." Ashley reassures her daughter.

"Okay. Did Reba ever find Finding Nemo?"

"Yes honey, I did. It's sitting on the nightstand." Reba answers.

"Yay. Can you put it in for me?" Cheyenne asks.

"Of course honey." the redheaded nurse replies.

"Thank you." the little blond says.

Ashley looks at her best friend and smiles, "Hey Reba, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, I know you've had a wild day." the older woman replies.

Ashley nods and looks at her daughter, who is now glued to the talking fish on the TV, "Sweetie, mommy's just going to talk to Nurse Reba for a few minutes okay? I'll be right back."

"Promise? You're not leaving are you?" the little blond asks, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Yes honey, I promise, I'll come back." the woman reassures her.

"Kay." Cheyenne says, and doesn't notice them leave, because she's too busy paying attention to Finding Nemo.

The two women step outside the room and Reba is the first to talk, "What's up?"

"I just had no idea, I mean, I would always hear them upstairs yelling at each other, but I was so stupid, so blind, not to realize that he was hurting my baby." Ashley says, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's okay. Sometimes we don't always see the big picture, but be thankful that he's only hit her, and he hasn't done anything more, there were no signs of sexual assault when we examined her." Reba replies.

Ashley sighs and blinks several times, trying to hold back the tears, "I just wish I had some family around, that we could stay with, because he's in lockup for assault of a police officer, but his whack job for a brother will bail him out in a few hours."

"You'll be here overnight, and Officer Nicholson and whom ever else they assign will be your protective detail once you leave here." the redhead calmly says.

"I know, but still, I wanna know why he's hurt my baby." Ashley cries.

"I know you do honey, but listen, she's safe now. The detectives aren't going to let anyone hurt her or you ever again." Reba reassures her.

"I'm acting so childish. I'm crying." Ashley scolds herself.

"No, no you're not. It's okay." Reba gently says.

Ashley leans on her best friend's shoulder and silently cries. Reba wraps her in a hug. A few minutes later Ashley realizes how long they've been there like this and pulls out of her friend's comforting hug.

"I, I have to be strong for her, I can't let her see that I've been crying, I just can't." the blond woman says.

"I know this is a lot for her, and you both to go through, we have some therapists here now, that she can talk to, or you can. If you want, I can refer you." Reba offers.

"Maybe later. I don't know if she's going to even talk to Detective Benson tomorrow." Ashley replies.

"Think about it. It might help her in the long run." Reba calmly says.

"I know she's content right now, her movie's on. And I'll be checking on her throughout the night. But I have other patients that I need to get to." the redheaded nurse reminds Ashley.

"I know Reba, I… just needed someone to talk to for a minute. That wasn't eight or a inanimate object." Ashley tells the woman.

"It's okay. That's what friends are for, to help when you need them." Reba kindly says, and walks away to check on her other patients.

Ashley walks back into her daughter's room to see her laughing at the TV. She smiles, sits down and looks up at the screen.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MANHATTAN CORRECTIONAL FACILITY  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****5:45pm**

Josh Brown sat in his cell, waiting for the guard to let him make his one phone call. Finally a tall African- American man arrived with a set of keys. Josh smiled, "Can I make my call now?"

"Yes Mr. Brown, ten minutes." the man says.

Josh gets up from the bench and follows the man to a room, with a telephone on the wall. He picks it up and dials his brother, Jeremy, who lives in Albany.

Three rings later and a man with a deep voice answers the phone, "What's up?"

"Jeremy it's me, Josh. I got arrested by this stupid chick cop. I slapped her partner." the man explains.

"Damn you're stupid. Why'd you slap a cop?" the man chuckles.

"Cheyenne ran off. I waited until morning to find her, and she told the chick that I hurt her." Josh answers.

"Idiot. I told you not to hit her, you never listen to anyone." Jeremy replies.

"Can you bail me out, please?" Josh begs.

"How much man?"

"800, dollars." Josh answers.

"Fine, but you know it'll take me a while to get there you're in freaking Manhattan." Jeremy angrily tells his brother.

"Duh. I knew that." Josh says.

"Whatever." Jeremy hotly says and hangs up the phone.

Josh turns around and looks at the guard, "I'm done," and snickers.

The man nods in agreement and leads him back to his cell, where he sits planning his next moves after he gets out.


	9. Bail

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! This is a Crossover AU story!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Fine, but you know it'll take me a while to get there you're in freaking Manhattan." Jeremy angrily tells his brother.

"Duh. I knew that." Josh says.

"Whatever." Jeremy hotly says and hangs up the phone.

Josh turns around and looks at the guard, "I'm done," and snickers.

The man nods in agreement and leads him back to his cell, where he sits planning his next moves after he gets out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MELONI'S BAR & GRILL  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****6:00pm**

Elliot and Olivia enter the restaurant and head to their usual table in the back corner, a booth. They sit across from each other and Elliot is the first to talk, "Livia, what's on your mind?"

"I'm fine El." she replies.

"This case is getting to you, or else you wouldn't have applied to transfer to Queens." he says.

"Elliot, you saw that girl's reaction to her father in the park, I knew something wasn't right. Like I said before, she's not going to talk to any of those men in Queens." the brunette woman retorts.

"Liv, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't pick the vic?" he reminds her.

Before she can say anything in response their waiter approaches their table to take their orders for drinks. Once the waiter leaves, Olivia hears her phone ring.

"Benson." she answers.

"This is captain Dooley, we'll need you to report to our office by 7 a.m. tomorrow morning so we can discuss plans for working this case." the man on the other end of the line says.

"No problem. I'll be there." Olivia says and hangs up the phone.

Elliot looks at her to say something, but the waiter comes back with their drinks and asks if they are ready to order food.

They order and wait for the man to leave before they start talking again, "Who was that?" Elliot asks.

"Captain Dooley. He just wanted to remind me, again, that I had to be in the office by seven in the morning tomorrow." the woman answers.

"Great." Elliot replies.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MANHATTAN CORRECTIONAL FACILITY  
****6:10pm**

Josh is sitting in his cell twiddling his thumbs when the guard comes, "Mr. Brown, you're a free man. You've been bailed out."

The tall brown haired man smiles, "Thanks."

"Be good." the guard warns him, "or you'll end up back in here, or worse."

Josh sees his brother, "Thanks man, let's get outta here."

Jeremy nods and follows his brother to the car.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MELONI'S BAR & GRILL  
MANHATTAN, NY  
****6:15pm**

Elliot and Olivia get their food and begin eating, only to be interrupted by another phone ringing, this time, it's Elliot's. He picks it up and answers, "Stabler."

"Elliot, it's Cragen, Brown's been released on bail." the man on the other end says.

"Shit." is all Elliot can reply.

"Watch your mouth detective…" Cragen warns.

"Sorry…" Elliot replies.

"Where's Liv? Has she gone to Queens yet?" He asks.

"No. She's with me, we just went to grab a bite at Meloni's. She's gotta be at the Queen's precinct at seven in the morning tomorrow, I'm taking her home after this." the detective informs him.

"Well let her know." Cragen tells him.

"Will do." Elliot replies and hangs up.

He looks up at Olivia as she's taking a large bite out of her burger and laughs. She puts down the burger and waits for him to say something, "Brown's been released on bail."

"You've got to be kidding." the woman replies, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Nope. Cragen just called." he replies.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. I promised Cheyenne that he wouldn't be able to hurt her." the woman says.

"He can't, he's still got a restraining order." Elliot reassures her.

"Oh, yeah, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." she says sarcastically.

"It's going to be fine Liv, just finish eating." he calmly says.

"You can say that, you're not working this case anymore." she retorts.

"Calm down, let's not tell the whole world." he tells her.

She picks up her glass and takes a big sip. He smiles and continues eating his burger.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**JEREMY BROWN'S CAR  
EN ROUTE TO THE BROWN RESIDENCE  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

"God you're an idiot, Josh, you want me to drive you to Queens at 6:30 Saturday night from Manhattan, on the night after we get two feet of snow."

"I'm sorry that bitch ran away, and the stupid detective works in Manhattan." the man replies.

"No you're not, or she wouldn't have ran away. You've done something wrong, as always." Jeremy corrects him.

Josh sees a hunting store and smiles, "Pull over here, I'm going hunting next weekend, I need a new gun."

Jeremy reluctantly agrees and parks next to the store. The two men get out and Jeremy browses through the fishing gear while his brother looks at the guns. He finds the one he wants, a 22, and pays for it. "Let's get outta here."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ST. MARY'S CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL  
QUEENS, NY  
****6:40pm**

Cheyenne has finished watching Finding Nemo, for the second time, and Reba has come in with her meal. "What's for dinner?" the little blond asks.

"Macaroni and cheese with sausage." the redheaded woman replies.

"Cool. I like sausage." the eight year old replies.

Reba smiles, "Well I'm glad. That means you're going to eat it all then." "Ashley, I brought you a turkey sandwich, I'm sure you're hungry too."

"Thanks Reba." the older blond woman replies.

***********

Meanwhile, outside, officer Nicholson is on the phone with Elliot getting the information that Josh has been released. He hangs up when he sees Reba leave the room. "Nurse Hart?"

"Yes officer?" The woman asks.

"I just thought I'd let you know that Mr. Brown has been released on bail, considering the fact that there's a restraining order on him for your patient, and her mother." the short, black haired man answers.

"Thanks for the information. I'll share it with Mrs. Brown." the redhead replies.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA. I love it, and I hope you do too. I know it's been basically a month that since I've updated this, but now that school's over I have the time. Please press the green button after reading and see what it does… REVIEW!**


	10. What!

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! This is a Crossover AU story!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Meanwhile, outside, officer Nicholson is on the phone with Elliot getting the information that Josh has been released. He hangs up when he sees Reba leave the room. "Nurse Hart?"

"Yes officer?" The woman asks.

"I just thought I'd let you know that Mr. Brown has been released on bail, considering the fact that there's a restraining order on him for your patient, and her mother." the short, black haired man answers.

"Thanks for the information. I'll share it with Mrs. Brown." the redhead replies.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**JOSH BROWN'S RESIDENCE  
****QUEENS, NEW YORK  
****6:45pm**

Josh and his older brother Jeremy arrive at the house and walk in the front door. Jeremy looks around to see his niece's things thrown all around the living area. He sees papers laid out across the bar area and dishes still in the sink soaking in dirty water.

"Man if Amy were here now she'd be having a fit." he says to his brother.

"So what. She's not." the man replies.

"What are you doing with that gun?" Jeremy asks.

"Hunting, I told you. I'm taking customers to Pennsylvania next week." Josh lies.

"Great…" Jeremy replies, trying to finish washing the dishes.

Josh goes into the living room and throws all the barbies off the couch. He sits down and turns on ESPN.

"Cheyenne gets outta the hospital tomorrow…" Josh excitedly says.

"That's great, just don't do anything to her to get her back in." Jeremy warns.

"What's that supposed to mean, do you think I'm planning something?" the man asks.

"Not really. You do know that there's a restraining order on you. So when they get out, you have to leave here." Jeremy explains.

"I knew that. Don't worry, I'm not doing anything stupid." Josh replies.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ST. CATHERINE'S CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL  
CHEYENNE BROWN'S ROOM  
QUEENS, NY  
****6:50pm**

Cheyenne finished eating and has reached over to the night stand to look at the rest of the movies that Reba had brought in.

"Can I watch Monsters Inc.?" the little blond asks.

"Sure honey, let me put it in for you." the woman answers and gets up to put in the DVD.

Reba walks in the room while Ashley is getting the movie started, "Hey kiddo, what are you watching this time?"

"Monsters Inc." Cheyenne answers.

"Are you done eating?" the nurse asks.

"Yep…"

"Hey Ashley, I need to tell you something, do you mind stepping out for a minute?" the redheaded woman says.

"Hey honey, mommy has to talk to Nurse Hart for just a minute, I'll be right back." the blond woman tells her daughter.

"Okay."

****************

Reba gently closes the door to the room and can see the worry on Ashley's face.

"Is everything okay with Cheyenne?" the woman asks.

"Cheyenne's fine. I hate to tell you this, but your husband's been released on bail." the redhead explains.

"WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" the blond woman screams.

"He puts my daughter in the hospital and they release him from jail?!" she continues and slides down to the floor.

Reba kneels down to her level and puts her hand on the woman's shoulder, "Look, he's got a restraining order, and you have protective detail, so I don't see anything to worry about."

"How do we know he hasn't gone back to our house, and he'll probably be there when we get home tomorrow." the blond cries.

Officer Nicholson can hear their conversation and walks up to them, "Mrs. Brown, we'll make sure your house is safe to return to before your daughter is released in the morning."

"Okay… as long as he's not there then I'm okay with it…" the woman says, trying to calm herself down."

"I'll call the other officer now and let him know." the man tells her.

"Fine."

Reba looks at him and sighs. She then turns her attention back to Ashley and says, "Everything's going to be fine, the detectives are coming back by in the morning to talk to Cheyenne, because she was too traumatized when they brought her in."

"Okay, do you have any idea what time?" the blond woman asks.

"No, but they said they'd call to make sure she was still here." the woman answers.

"Okay." Ashley says, standing back up.

Reba stands up and says, "I came in here to get her tray, but I remembered that Officer Nicholson told me what I just told you when I left earlier."

"Thanks." Ashley replies and walks back into her daughter's room. Reba starts gathering the plates to put them back on the food tray to bring back to the cafeteria. She quickly checks Cheyenne's vitals and writes the numbers down on the chart. She smiles at the two and leaves.

Ashley starts thinking to herself, _'what if he had shot me in the police station earlier today, would I still be here for Cheyenne? What if he decides to shoot again later? He's never been interested in guns before, why'd he pull one on me at the police station? I wish this wasn't really happening. Why does his mother hate me so much? What'd I ever do to her to make her angry? Was it because I named her Cheyenne instead of Brittney? I guess I'll never know because she'll never talk to me…' _the blond woman closes her eyes and falls asleep. Cheyenne continues watching the last part of her movie and then falls asleep, again, herself. Neither her nor her mother have any idea what her father has been planning, and that his plan will change their lives forever…

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!! HA. I love them! I didn't want to give too much away by Ashley's thinking. I changed the category of this story to crossover between SVU & Reba. So more readers could access it. I know this chapter is kinda short, but it's just a filler. The real drama starts next chapter. Please review!**


	11. Ideas

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! This is a Crossover AU story!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Ashley starts thinking to herself, _'what if he had shot me in the police station earlier today, would I still be here for Cheyenne? What if he decides to shoot again later? He's never been interested in guns before, why'd he pull one on me at the police station? I wish this wasn't really happening. Why does his mother hate me so much? What'd I ever do to her to make her angry? Was it because I named her Cheyenne instead of Brittney? I guess I'll never know because she'll never talk to me…' _the blond woman closes her eyes and falls asleep. Cheyenne continues watching the last part of her movie and then falls asleep, again, herself. Neither her nor her mother have any idea what her father has been planning, and that his plan will change their lives forever…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the night goes by smoothly, Cheyenne sleeps through the night, as well as everyone else, except Reba, who took on the night shift to stay with Cheyenne.

*********

That morning, Olivia gets up, gets herself ready and makes her way to the Queens SVU. When she gets there, Captain Dooley is waiting in the bullpen to greet her. "Good morning Detective Benson."

"Morning Captain…" Olivia greets the man.

Detective Bradford sees the woman that's just walked into the room, "Olivia…"

"Tanner…"

"I'm guessing you're my new partner?"

"Yeah, just for the Brown case." the woman tells him.

"Okay, well, what do you think we should do first?" Tanner asks.

"I was going to stop by the hospital before Cheyenne was released, she was too traumatized to talk when we brought her in yesterday afternoon." Olivia explains.

"It's still seven, she may not be awake yet. We should probably review everything we've got so far and talk to the ADA to see if this will even make it to court." Detective Bradford replies.

"I think he's right. I'll call Connor and see if he can come by." Captain Dooley adds, and walks back to his office.

Olivia looks around the squad room, and notices that this squad is mostly men, unlike Manhattan, where there were three other women, not including their ADA. She sees the information about their case displayed on the board in front of her, reads the medical report from Cheyenne's exam the day before, and realizes that this isn't the first time someone's attacked her.

"Tanner, come here a second.." she calls.

"What's up." the blond man asks.

"I just reread the medical reports from yesterday, and not all of her bruising was from two nights ago. They're in different stages of healing." the woman tells him.

"Should we tell captain? The man asks.

"I think so. But isn't he on the phone right now?" Olivia replies.

"You're right." Tanner replies.

Olivia looks up and sees a large man wearing a suit walk into the room. "Detective Bradford…" the man calls.

"Yes Connor?"

"Captain Dooley called me, said you had a case transferred from Manhattan?"

"Yeah, eight year old girl, Manhattan detective that lives here in Queens found her. Called his partner and she came to talk to her, they brought her to the hospital to get her checked out, she's got lots of bruising that's in different stages of healing." the man explains.

Connor sees Olivia sitting at her desk reading a file, "Who's this?"

"Oh, she's my new partner while Matt's out with his wife." Tanner says.

Olivia stands up, "Detective Benson…" she says and shakes hands with the ADA.

"Connor Henley, ADA…" he replies.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia kindly says.

"You too."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ST. MARY'S CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL  
CHEYENNE BROWN'S ROOM  
7:20am**

The door opens and Ashley sees the sleepy redheaded nurse smiling at her. "Good morning Ashley…"

"Hey Reba." the woman replies.

"How's Cheyenne today?"

"She's okay, she's still sleeping." Ashley tells her.

"Well, the other night she slept out in the park in the snow so I'm sure she's getting a much better sleep right now." Reba says.

"Do you know when the detectives are coming?" Ashley asks.

"Not yet. I haven't heard from them yet, neither has officer Nicholson."

"Depending on how the conversation with the detective goes, we may need her to talk to one of the therapists…" the blond woman says.

"Okay, I recommend Dr. Adams, she's really one of the best." Reba tells her.

"Can you tell her about Cheyenne, and see what she thinks, and I'll let the detective's know that you recommended her." Ashley replies.

"That'll work. I'll stop by her office now. If we hear from the detectives, I'll let you know."

"Thanks…" Ashley says.

Reba turns around and walks away, Ashley walks back into her daughter's room, to find her still asleep. She sits down and grabs her book out of her purse and starts reading.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**QUEENS SVU SQUADROOM  
QUEENS, NY  
7:30am**

Olivia is sitting at her desk reading through the case file and some emails. She gets an idea and looks up at her partner, "I think we should talk to Cheyenne's teacher, see if she's said or hinted at anything that would spark concerns."

"I agree, she may have said something, or her teacher has probably noticed the bruising…" the man replies.

"Well, it's Sunday. And I'm sure that the teacher is either still asleep and they're probably going to church at some point today." the brunette detective tells him.

"Okay, then today we need to concentrate on Cheyenne, we can either talk to her at the hospital, or bring her here. But we have to be careful when we let them go home, because for all we know, the father could be there." Tanner says.

"They have protective detail, they'll check the premises before they let Cheyenne and her mother back in their house. And if the father's there, they'll make him leave, because they also have a restraining order." Olivia informs him, I'm going to call the hospital and see if Cheyenne's awake. And if she is, I'm going to go down there and talk to her…"

"Okay…"

Olivia picks up her phone and dials the hospital. "Thank you for calling St. Mary's Children's Hospital, how can I help you?" she hears when someone picks up.

"Hi, Is Nurse Hart available?" the female detective asks.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Detective Olivia Benson, Queens SVU…"

"Can you please hold while I page her?" the receptionist asks.

"Sure."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ST. MARY'S CHILDREN'S HOSPIAL  
****QUEENS, NEW YORK  
7:40am**

Reba is standing in Dr. Adams office, waiting for her to return from seeing a patient, when her pager goes off. She looks down at it and sees that she has a phone call on line 3. She picks up Dr. Adams' phone and answers it, "Nurse Hart…"

"Hi, this is Detective Olivia Benson…" the woman replies.

"Okay, hi, I'm guessing you're calling about Cheyenne?"

"Yes, how is she?" the detective asks.

"She was still sleeping when I checked on her. She actually slept through the night. She's doing great, she'll be ready to leave by noon." the redheaded nurse replies.

"Okay. So if we come talk to her at about nine, will that be okay?"

"Sure. I'll let her mother know. Oh, and her mother asked me if she should see a therapist, and I'm actually in one's office right now borrowing their phone… but I told her to wait until she talked to you." Reba says.

"I think it would be a good idea if Cheyenne saw a therapist, at least once. I'll talk to her to see how she reacts, and we'll just go from there." Olivia tells her.

"Alright, here comes the therapist now, I'm going to talk to her, and I'll let you go." Reba replies.

"Thanks… Have a nice day." Olivia replies, and hangs up the phone.

Reba hangs up Dr. Adam's phone and the woman glares at her, "Nurse Hart…"

"I can explain…" the redheaded woman calmly replies.

"Well please enlighten me as to why you're in my office, on my phone?" the therapist asks.

"I have a patient, she's eight. And the SVU's involved. I just got off the phone with the detective and she's coming by to talk to the girl at nine, and her mother asked if the girl should see a therapist." Reba answers.

"What's her name?" the black haired therapist asks.

"Cheyenne Brown…"

"Oh god…." the woman replies, knowing that the girl is Reba's best friend's daughter. "What happened?"

Reba blinks several times and replies, "SVU brought her in about twoish yesterday because one of the detective's kids found her in the park by her self and she wasn't talking. The detective had to call his partner who's a woman to come talk to her and they found out that her father had been beating her, she's got one broken and two cracked ribs, but no signs of sexual assault. She ran away Friday night, and when the SVU was trying to get her to the hospital, her father showed up and caused a scene. Now the man has a restraining order on him and the mother and daughter have protective detail…"

Dr. Adams notices tears pooling in Reba's eyes, but before the therapist can say anything, Reba continues, "And I let her go home… when she'd come over to my house after school, she'd cry and cry, but I had to make her go home…"

"Reba, it's not your fault. I'll definitely talk to the girl, but I'll wait until after the detective leaves…"

"Thanks." the nurse replies.

"You look exhausted, are you okay?" the woman asks.

"I took the night shift to stay with Cheyenne, I was afraid she'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming for me. She did that once yesterday afternoon, so I didn't know if she'd do it again…" Reba answers.

"Please tell me they're giving you tomorrow off…"

"Yeah, I tweaked my schedule so I work an hour after Cheyenne goes home, I have all of tomorrow off and then I come back Tuesday."

Dr. Adams nods, "Alright. I have an eight o'clock. It's ten till. I've gotta find my files. Let me know if anything changes with Cheyenne."

"Thanks Maggie." Reba replies and walks out the door.

**A/N: again, no drama. But it will come next chapter. I wanted it in this chapter but it would have made it seriously long, so I'm going to have to wait. But we had to have this chapter to build up to the drama. Please review and let me know what you think should happen.. **


	12. Talking About Going Home

**It's Time for a Change**

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! This is a Crossover AU story!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I took the night shift to stay with Cheyenne, I was afraid she'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming for me. She did that once yesterday afternoon, so I didn't know if she'd do it again…" Reba answers.

"Please tell me they're giving you tomorrow off…"

"Yeah, I tweaked my schedule so I work an hour after Cheyenne goes home, I have all of tomorrow off and then I come back Tuesday."

Dr. Adams nods, "Alright. I have an eight o'clock. It's ten till. I've gotta find my files. Let me know if anything changes with Cheyenne."

"Thanks Maggie." Reba replies and walks out the door.

* * *

**16th**** PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
7:55am**

Elliot Stabler walks into the squad room, looks at his partner's empty desk, sighs, and turns on his computer. He looks up from his computer and sees a dirty blond woman and Captain Cragen approaching his desk so he stands up.

"Elliot, meet your new partner, Brittany Steel." the older man says.

"Hi, Detective Stabler. Nice to meet you."

"Brittany Steel, nice to meet you." the woman replies.

Fin and Munch are watching the exchange and Munch snickers, "Who's the new Olivia this time?"

"Dude. Liv's coming back as soon as her case is done. Elliot'll get rid of Blondie in no time." Fin replies.

"Whatever man. She's the best looking one Cragen's got him." Munch smiles.

"Dude. Elliot'll never permanently replace Liv, ever." the detective says, annoyed.

Elliot smiles at Brittany and looks over at Fin and Munch as the woman sits down at Olivia's desk. "Who's the new partner El?" Munch asks.

"Brittany, this is Sergeant Munch. Don't drink his coffee…" Elliot says to the woman.

John gets up to shake the woman's hand and she smiles at him, "Brittany Steel, I'm happy to finally have this job, I've been in New York for about a month and I've been looking for work after my husband got transferred here from Oklahoma."

Elliot can't stop smiling at this woman and has to keep reminding himself that Olivia will be back in a matter of a few weeks. John glances over at him and then they see the captain approaching the group. "We've got a new case, a double homicide down at the warehouse by the Hudson…."

* * *

**QUEENS SVU SQUAD ROOM  
QUEENS, NEW YORK  
8:15am**

Olivia can't stop thinking about Elliot and worrying about his new partner. Detective Bradford looks up at her and notices that she's lost in thought, "Olivia…"

She doesn't reply at first, "Detective Benson…" the man says to her.

"Huh… oh, daydreaming again, I guess." the female detective replies.

"When are we going to talk to Cheyenne?" Tanner asks.

"Nine. I just talked to Nurse Hart and she wants us to talk to her before the therapist does. So I think we should leave now to get there in time." Olivia answers.

Tanner nods in agreement, gets up, grabs his coat off the rack, and waits for Olivia to catch up.

* * *

**ST. MARY'S CHILDREN'S HOSPIAL  
QUEENS, NEW YORK  
8:50am**

Detective Bradford parks the car by the front entrance, walks around and opens the door for Olivia. She gets out, grabs her purse and starts making her way to the door. They approach Cheyenne's room and are greeted by Officer Nicholson. "You're here to see Cheyenne?"

Olivia flashes her badge, "Yes. We'd like to talk to her before she's discharged."

"Okay." the man replies and opens the door.

Olivia looks at the little girl, quietly laying in the bed with heavy eyes. She then looks at Ashley who's reading a magazine. "Good morning Mrs. Brown…"

"Detective…" the woman says, and stands up.

"We'd like to speak with Cheyenne." Olivia calmly says, smiling at the little girl.

"Where's the man that brought me here yesterday?" Ashley asks.

Olivia sighs, "He's in Manhattan, that's where our office is, but since you live here in Queens, they transferred the case to Queens and I decided to transfer as well."

Ashley smiles, "Okay. Nurse Hart said that she wanted Cheyenne to talk to a therapist after she talked to you… is that going to be too much for her to handle right now?"

"We don't know yet. I'll see how it goes and we'll decide from there." the detective calmly replies.

Ashley walks over to her sleepy daughter, "Honey, do you remember Olivia from yesterday? She wants to talk to you about what happened, do you think you could do that?"

"Does he have to be here?" Cheyenne asks, referring to Detective Bradford.

Olivia looks at her partner, "No honey, he can stay outside until we're done talking."

The man nods and says, "I need to ask you mom a few questions anyways, so we'll step outside while you talk to Detective Benson."

Olivia smiles and pulls the chair up to the side of Cheyenne's bed. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm okay… Reba brought me Finding Nemo and Monsters Inc.!" the girl replies.

"That's awesome. What other movies did she bring you?" Olivia asks.

"Cinderella, Bugs Life, and the Little Mermaid…" the eight year old replies.

"Cinderella's my favorite…" "Now, honey, I know you probably don't want to, but we need to talk about yesterday…" the woman gently explains.

Cheyenne hangs her head and closes her eyes, "Don't…. make… me…"

"Sweetheart, I know you're scared, but no one's going to hurt you anymore. You're safe now…"

"Really?…" the little blond asks.

"Yes Cheyenne, you're safe." Olivia reassures her.

"Okay… I hope so…" "Will he find out if I tell you?"

"No. I won't tell anyone… it's a secret." Olivia lies, hoping to convince the tiny girl that nothing bad will happen to her if she explains what's been happening.

"Okay. So I came home from school on Friday, I went to Reba's house, because when mommy's not home, I can't be by myself… then I saw mommy's car pull in the driveway and I knew she had him with her…" Cheyenne begins to explain.

"You're doing great honey, what happened next?" Olivia calmly asks.

"I went and hid in Reba's guest bedroom, I didn't wanna go home, I didn't make an A on my history test, like I promised him I was going to. I was scared. When mommy came over to take me home, Reba had to look everywhere to find me. She just told mommy to go back home, and not to worry, she'd bring me over when she found me."

"Sweetheart, why were you scared when you didn't make an A?"

"When Reba found me… I couldn't stop crying. She tried really hard to get me to calm down, but I kept telling her that he was gonna hurt me because of my grade. Because the last time I didn't make an A… he… he… wouldn't stop hitting me. He hit me 87 times, because that's the grade that I got. And I got an 88 this time… so I knew that meant one more time he'd hit me…" Cheyenne explains, in tears.

Olivia stands up, sits down on the bed at Cheyenne's feet and lets Cheyenne lean into her side. "Shhh… baby girl, you're gonna be fine. We're gonna make sure he gets in trouble for what he's done. But first, you've gotta tell me the rest of what happened."

The girl doesn't respond and continues to cry. "Honey… no one's going to hurt you anymore."

Meanwhile, outside, Ashley is talking to Detective Bradford and sees her daughter crying. Reba approaches the group with Dr. Adams and looks in the window. "I don't know if now's a good time." Ashley tells them.

"Let's just see what's going on and then I'll decide if I want to talk to Cheyenne now, or wait until she calms down and is released." Dr. Adams replies.

"I'm guessing you're the therapist that Reba was telling me about yesterday?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, I'm Maggie Adams." the woman kindly replies.

"I'm Ashley Brown, nice to meet you."

"Do we want to go in the room now and see how she's doing, or wait a few more minutes?" Reba asks.

"I want to check on my baby… I wanna know what he's done to her." Ashley replies.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. The detective will probably let you know what she does now and let Cheyenne explain more later." Dr. Adams tells her.

Ashley nods in reply and gently opens the door to her daughter's room. The little girl looks up at her and buries her head back in the detective's shoulder.

"Cheyenne, baby, it's okay. It's mommy and Reba." the woman says, afraid to mention the third woman.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore!" the girl cries.

Olivia begins to rub calming circles on Cheyenne's back and "Shhh… remember what I told you, no one's gonna hurt you anymore."

Ashley sits down on the other side of her daughter, "Honey, I want to help you get better, I know what he did was wrong and mean, and I'm really, really sorry. I won't let him near you again."

Cheyenne slowly sits up and looks at her mother, "Promise?"

"Yes baby girl. Before we go home, the police are going to make sure that he's not home so he can't do anything." the woman says, hinting to Olivia that she needs to tell her colleagues to do so.

"Okay…." the little blond replies and hugs Ashley.

"I can send another officer to the house now if she's ready to be discharged." Detective Bradford calmly says.

"Okay. I can go print the papers now and you can wait here until they clear the house." Reba offers.

"Alright. We can do that. And Dr. Adams…" Ashley replies.

"Don't worry. I'll give you my card, and you can call me and we can schedule an appointment." the therapist tells her.

A few minutes later, Reba comes back with the papers, Ashley signs them and Officer Nicholson comes in to explain the protective detail.

"We'll drive them home. And then we would like to talk to her teacher as well…" Olivia tells the officer.

"Mrs. Harrison? What could she possibly have to do with this?" Ashley asks.

"Cheyenne may have told her things that she was too scared to tell you." Olivia explains.

The woman nods in response and then looks at Detective Bradford, "How long will it be before we can get back to the house?"

"It depends on how long it takes the officers to search the place, and make sure he's not there." the man answers.

"Okay." Ashley replies.

"Can I watch Cinderella?" the little blond asks.

"Sure honey. I'll put it on while we wait for the other officers to call." Reba answers and puts the DVD in the player.

"I'm going to go back to my office, Mrs. Brown, you can call me when you get home, or wait until tomorrow." Dr. Adams says.

"Okay. Thanks." the woman replies and takes the business card from her hand.

"I'm going to go ahead and unhook everything, and bring her something warm to put on so she can be ready to leave when they call." Reba tells Ashley.

Cheyenne buries her head in Olivia's shoulder because she knows Reba has to unhook the heart monitor, and doesn't want to show anyone the bruises.

"I'll step outside for a few minutes…" Detective Bradford calmly says as he leaves the room.

Olivia smiles at the man as he leaves and gently rubs Cheyenne's back. "Honey, I'm just gonna lift up your gown for a few minutes so I can take the stickies off." Reba explains.

"Noooo…." the girl cries.

Ashley takes the girl's hand, "Baby, she's not gonna hurt you. Just take a deep breath and close your eyes."

Ashley looks at her daughter, "Honey if mommy did it, would you let me?"

The girl whimpers in response and Olivia squeezes her other hand. Ashley gently starts to lift the gown and Cheyenne starts to kick to get away.

"Honey, we're not going to hurt you. I just want to take off the monitor so you can go home. That's all." the redheaded nurse explains.

Cheyenne stops kicking and allows Reba to remove the wires from the stickers on her chest. "You're doing great sweetie. Now I'm gonna do this as gentle as I can so it doesn't hurt." Reba reassures her.

The nurse slowly peels the stickers off the girl's chest and she screams with each pull. Once Reba's done, she's still screaming and crying. She hugs Olivia, "Shhh….Shhh… Shhh… it's all over. She's done. You're okay now."

Cheyenne slowly stops crying and Olivia smiles, "Honey Cinderella's on, let's watch that until Officer Nicholson tells me we can take you home."

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I really wanna get to the action part of this story, and it's gonna come next chapter!!! I'm excited, and I hope you will be too. Please press that little green button below. Now I'm gonna do my homework that I've been putting off all day because of this chapter :D**


	13. A New Crime

**It's Time for a Change**

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! This is a Crossover AU story!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Honey, we're not going to hurt you. I just want to take off the monitor so you can go home. That's all." the redheaded nurse explains.

Cheyenne stops kicking and allows Reba to remove the wires from the stickers on her chest. "You're doing great sweetie. Now I'm gonna do this as gentle as I can so it doesn't hurt." Reba reassures her.

The nurse slowly peels the stickers off the girl's chest and she screams with each pull. Once Reba's done, she's still screaming and crying. She hugs Olivia, "Shhh….Shhh… Shhh… it's all over. She's done. You're okay now."

Cheyenne slowly stops crying and Olivia smiles, "Honey Cinderella's on, let's watch that until Officer Nicholson tells me we can take you home."

* * *

**ST. MARY'S CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL  
CHEYENNE BROWN'S ROOM  
****9:15am**

Cheyenne is still cradled in the detective's arms, not really paying attention to Cinderella. She won't let the woman let go of her and has fallen asleep.

Five minutes later, they hear a light knock on the door and Ashley gets up to answer it, "Mrs. Brown, your place is clear to go home whenever you're ready."

Olivia looks over and smiles at Officer Nicholson, "Okay. She's not letting me put her down, so you're going to have to drive. And you should let Nurse Hart know that we're bringing her home."

"Okay. I see her coming now…." "Nurse Hart, we can take Cheyenne home now, the residence is clear." the man tells her.

"Great. She's going to need a wheelchair, we can't let her walk out, it's hospital policy." the redheaded nurse explains.

"She's sound asleep in my arms. And she wouldn't let me lay her down on the bed. Can I carry her?" Olivia asks.

"I guess so. You could sit in the wheelchair with her… because it's a pretty long walk to the parking lot." Reba suggests.

"That might work. Or should we wake her up, so she knows what's going on." Olivia replies.

"If I were you I'd wake her up. But it's all up to you, I'm just the driver." Officer Nicholson says.

Olivia smiles, "Let me just sit in the chair with her. And if she wakes up, we'll deal with it."

"Okay." Reba agrees, and sees one of the other nurses approaching with the wheelchair.

"Great, Laura, could you bring the chair up to the bed, she's sound asleep in the detective's arms and we're going to let her stay that way." the redheaded nurse says.

"Sure thing." the nurse replies and helps Olivia off the bed and into the chair, without disturbing Cheyenne.

Reba pushes the chair down the hallway and into the elevator and to the patrol car, helps Olivia in the backseat on the drivers side and Ashley gets in on the other side. She smiles and waves as Officer Nicholson drives away.

* * *

**OFFICER NICHOLSON'S CAR  
EN ROUTE TO THE BROWN RESIDENCE  
QUEENS, NY  
****9:30am**

Cheyenne is still sleeping as they approach the house and Olivia gently rubs her arm to wake her up. The little girl rubs her eyes and looks around the car to try to figure out where she is, "Where are we?"

"We're at home sweetheart…" Ashley tells her daughter.

"I… Is he here?" the little blond sleepily asks.

"No sweetheart, he's not." Olivia reassures her.

Cheyenne smiles when she notices she's still in the detective's arms. "Honey, why don't you get up, and we can go inside." Olivia calmly says.

"I guess so." the eight year old mumbles and Olivia helps her up and out of the car. The group walks up the front path and Ashley unlocks the front door. She immediately notices that the papers that were strewn across the living room and the bar in the kitchen are in one neat stack on top of the coffee table, Cheyenne's barbies are all back in the bucket in the corner, and some of the dishes have been put away. "He's been here" she whispers.

Olivia notices Cheyenne run to her bedroom and hears a door slam. "What makes you say that?"

"When I left, there were papers everywhere from when they were fighting the other night, her Barbie dolls were thrown everywhere, and the sink was overflowing with dishes."

"We can have the place dusted for prints…" Olivia begins.

"No. he probably had his brother bail him out and his brother is a serious neat freak." Ashley interrupts.

"Okay. Do you want me to go check on Cheyenne?" the detective offers.

"Sure. I need to get the rest of these dishes cleaned up and look through that pile of papers to see what he was yelling about." the blond woman replies.

Olivia slowly makes her way to the girl's bedroom and sees big bright pink letters hanging on the door that spell out her name. She gently knocks and hears the little girl sob, "GO AWAY."

"Honey, it's Olivia. I just want to make sure everything's okay before I leave." the woman calmly replies.

"DON'T LEAVE. BUT LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Cheyenne screams. Ashley can hear her daughter's sobs from the kitchen and puts a plate in the cabinet and walks to her daughter's bedroom. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's not letting me in." Olivia answers.

"Cheyenne honey, it's mommy." the blond calmly says through the door.

"SO." the girl replies.

"Olivia and I just want to make sure you're okay. And Olivia really wants to see your room…" the woman says, winking at the detective.

A few seconds later the door cracks open and Ashley pulls it the rest of the way and sees her daughter standing there clutching her favorite stuffed animal. "Hey sweetheart."

"I'm scared mommy. I know I can see the cop guys out front through my window, but I don't want him to see me…" the little girl explains.

Olivia kneels down to her level, "Sweetheart listen, the cop guys outside are going to make sure he doesn't get in. If he comes anywhere near the house, they'll call me and I'll get him in trouble."

"What if he sneaks past them??" Cheyenne asks.

"I'm going to put my card with my office number on the front and my cell phone number on the back on your nightstand, and give one to your mommy. So if anything bad happens, you can call me." the woman answers.

"Okay…" the eight year old replies.

Olivia's phone begins to ring, "Benson"

She listens for a minute, "Okay. Be there soon." and hangs up.

"What happened?" Ashley asks.

"New information on an older case. They want me back at the station, so I'm going to leave and we'll talk later." Olivia tells them.

Cheyenne realizes that Olivia is leaving and screams, "NOOOOO…. Don't leave…."

Olivia bends down, allowing the girl to give her a hug, "Sweetie, Olivia has to go back to work, okay? My friends outside are still here, and they'll make sure everything is safe."

Ashley sees her daughter's fear and says, "Come on sweetheart, let Olivia go back to work we can play a game or watch a movie…."

"Fine." the child pouts and sits on her bed.

Ashley follows Olivia out and goes back to check on her daughter.

* * *

**8 HOURS LATER  
****6:00PM  
****BROWN RESIDENCE**

Ashley and Cheyenne were sitting at the kitchen counter eating while watching the Disney Channel. Cheyenne kept glancing out the window to make sure the detail didn't leave. They finished eating and Cheyenne went to her room and slammed the door. Ashley decided to give her some time to herself and cleaned up the kitchen and started watching TV.

Twenty minutes later, a familiar beat up pickup truck drove down the street and back up, three or four times before she could register who it was. She didn't think anything of it until she heard two gun shots outside her door. She glanced out the window and saw that her husband had just shot, both detail officers. She didn't want to get up and move around the house to get her phone to call Olivia so she just sat still on the couch.

She then heard loud banging on the door, "ASHLEY BROWN, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW AND LET ME IN AND NO ONE ELSE GETS HURT…"

Cheyenne screams from her bedroom but is too scared to go to the game room to get the phone. The man kicks open the door and Ashley doesn't move from the couch. "LITTLE BITCH. KICK ME OUT OF MY OWN HOUSE… I DIDN'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!"

"Josh calm down, you're not supposed to be here, I don't want to talk to you, so I suggest you leave, or I'm calling the cops." the woman explains.

"YOU CANT!! THEY'RE DEAD." he yells.

Cheyenne hears this and lets out a loud sob, in fear of Olivia, and her mother. She begins crawling from her bedroom to the game room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Drop the gun, and leave." Ashley tries to distract her husband. He ignores her and continues to approach her. She starts to inch back towards the wall when he gets closer. He lunges at her and grabs her around the waist, holding the gun at her head. Cheyenne runs down the stairs and sees her mother being held at gunpoint by her father. "DADDY NOOOOOO…." She screams, letting out a huge sob.

"Cheyenne, I love you baby. Go call Olivia, please!!" the woman tells her daughter as she hears him caulk the gun. As soon as the terrified eight year old runs back upstairs, she hears a gunshot, screams, and runs back to the living room. She sees her mother laying on the floor in a puddle of blood, "I HATE YOU!" She screams at her father. He comes at her with the gun but she is able to run out of the house across the street to Reba's.

The little blond bangs on her mother's best friend's door, screaming and crying. Mr. Hart answers the door, "Cheyenne, what's wrong?" he asks as he looks out to see the detail officers laying on the ground bleeding, and her father's pick up truck speeding down the street.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!" She sobs, pointing at the truck driving away.

Reba approaches the door, "Baby girl, are you okay?" She asks.

Mr. Hart looks at his wife, "Go out there and check on those officers, they've been shot…"

The redheaded nurse looks down at the sobbing child at her husband's feet, "Sweetie…"

Cheyenne doesn't answer and she bends down, "What happened?"

"He… He…. MOMMY!!!!!" She cries.

"Call the cops!" she tells her husband.

"He did what to mommy sweetheart?" Reba gently asks.

"He… Gun… MOMMY!" the girl screams.

Reba pulls the little girl into a hug and squeezes her. "Shhh… Shhh…. Shhh…"

Cheyenne just continues to scream and cry as Reba rubs her back, trying to get her to calm down. She looks up at her husband and sighs. They both hear another loud scream from the child, "MOMMY!!!!!!" and she continues to sob, big, heavy sobs that wrack her body. Reba picks up the small girl and sits down with her on the couch. "Honey, can I make sure you're okay…"

"FINE." Cheyenne pouts. Reba sits her on the couch next to her and quickly scans her to make sure everything's okay. "Did he hurt you sweetie?"

"NO… MOMMY!" She yells, jumping off the couch, heading towards the front door.

Reba jumps up to follow the eight year old who has run back outside to her house. Right after she crosses the street, the ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars have arrived. Reba stops to talk to them. She notices Olivia's car and sees the brunette detective running towards the house. "DETECIVE BENSON!" Reba yells.

Olivia stops, turns around and sees the redheaded nurse, "Cheyenne's fine." Olivia lets out a huge sigh of relief. "It's her mother and the protective officers that aren't."

"Oh God." The detective replies.

"She ran over here screaming and crying, she couldn't even tell us what happened in a complete sentence." Reba explains as she follows the detective into the house.

At first they don't see the mother's body or the eight year old. "Cheyenne, honey?" Olivia gently asks.

They both hear her scream 'Mommy' and rush to the little girl's side. Olivia looks down at her and sees that she's laying across the woman's chest, bawling, her long blond hair is draped over the woman and resting in the pool of blood. Olivia gently puts her hand on the girl, "Sweetie…"

The girl doesn't move and Reba calmly says, "Honey, let's get out of here so the other police officers can do their job…"

The two women stand up, but Cheyenne doesn't. "I'm going to pick you up okay honey?" Reba gently asks.

They see Cheyenne nod her head in approval and Reba bends down to pick up the little girl. She cradles her in her arms and the blood that was in Cheyenne's hair drips down the side of Reba's sleeve and Cheyenne's face.

By the time they get out of the house, Mr. Hart, several other neighbors, and Detective Bradford are standing in the street. The other two officers have been taken to the hospital. Mr. Hart rushes to meet up with his wife and the bloody child, "Is she alright."

"She's fine. The blood's not hers." the redhead explains.

The remaining EMT approaches Reba and asks, "Is she okay?" "She's fine. It's not her blood. I've already checked her, I'm an ER nurse at St. Mary's Children's." Reba explains.

"Can we bring her in to make sure?" The man asks.

"Yeah. That'd be fine." Reba agrees.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!" The child screams.

"Shhh… I know baby." Reba coos.

"My… my bunny…. The stuffed one… on my bed!" Cheyenne sobs.

"I've got it." Olivia says as she turns and runs back into the house. "It's Purple!" the little girl yells at the detective.

The EMT helps Reba into the ambulance with Cheyenne, the woman sees her husband approach them, "Go in our house, get my nurse badge, wallet, and phone…"

Olivia runs back out of the house, and to the ambulance with a worn purple bunny. She walks to the ambulance and climbs in, handing the child the stuffed animal. Cheyenne is still screaming as Reba lays her down on the stretcher so they can get a better look to make sure she's okay.

Reba does another quick scan of the child's body and decides that she's fine physically. "Let's get her to the hospital, checked out, and we'll figure something out from there." the EMT suggests.

"Okay, Can we go to St. Mary's?" Reba asks.

The man nods, tells the driver through the walkie talkie, and Mr. Hart comes running up to the ambulance with Reba's things right before the door closes.

The EMT takes them from the man, hands them to the redheaded nurse and closes the door. He then taps the glass window twice, telling the driver to go. The sirens wail and the ambulance speeds off towards the hospital, with Reba, the screaming eight year old, and the EMT inside.

**A/N: I have been wanting to write this chapter for months, but have never gotten the motivation or had the time to do it. I finally made myself sit down and write. This is the big turning point, the middle of the story, and everything is going to come to an end, and a close after. Please review and let me know what you think!! This is my longest chapter I've ever written, it's six pages in my word document!**


	14. Back to the Hospital

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS!! This is a Crossover AU story!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Olivia runs back out of the house, and to the ambulance with a worn purple bunny. She walks to the ambulance and climbs in, handing the child the stuffed animal. Cheyenne is still screaming as Reba lays her down on the stretcher so they can get a better look to make sure she's okay.

Reba does another quick scan of the child's body and decides that she's fine physically. "Let's get her to the hospital, checked out, and we'll figure something out from there." the EMT suggests.

"Okay, Can we go to St. Mary's?" Reba asks.

The man nods, tells the driver through the walkie talkie, and Mr. Hart comes running up to the ambulance with Reba's things right before the door closes.

The EMT takes them from the man, hands them to the redheaded nurse and closes the door. He then taps the glass window twice, telling the driver to go. The sirens wail and the ambulance speeds off towards the hospital, with Reba, the screaming eight year old, and the EMT inside.

* * *

**BROWN RESIDENCE  
6:15pm  
****QUEENS, NY**

Olivia is standing next to the ME as she's examining the mother's body. "TOD approximately five after six" "Cause of death, gun shot wound to the head, he was standing a few inches away."

Detective Bradford comments, "He could have been grabbing her…" he takes Olivia and puts one arm around her neck and points his fingers at her head like a gun.

Olivia slaps his arm away and yells, "Don't you dare touch me like that again…" and walks outside. He looks down at the ME and says, "What the hell was that?"

The woman shakes her head and replies, "No idea."

Olivia storms out of the house and starts pacing on the lawn. Mr. Hart sees the detective trying to calm herself down, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"She's dead isn't she… Mrs. Brown?" he asks.

"Unfortunately. She died ten minutes ago. Instantly. We think Cheyenne saw it." the woman replies.

* * *

**ST. MARY'S CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL  
6:20pm  
****QUEENS, NY**

The ambulance pulls up under the awning and Nurse Johnson opens the doors. She sees the redheaded nurse with the screaming blond covered in blood. "Oh god, Reba, what happened?"

"She's fine. Her mother…." the woman tries to reply, but they are cut off by a loud scream from the child, "MOMMY"

The woman starts to understand what's going on, "Oh my god." she slowly says as another nurse approaches to help lift the gurney out of the ambulance, "Nurse Hart?! Are you okay?"

"Steve, I'm fine! Just get us out of this darn ambulance." the redhead barks.

"Okay, okay. Let's all calm down." Nurse Johnson says. She and Nurse Turner lift Cheyenne's gurney out of the ambulance and help Reba out.

Nurse Johnson looks down at the crying girl, "Shhh, honey. Take some deep breaths and try to relax." "You're okay, just breathe."

Cheyenne struggles to take a few deep breaths and Reba smiles at her, "I know you're really sad right now, and that's okay. We just want to check and make sure you're not hurt."

The little blond just looks at her, but can't smile, because tears start streaming down her face. Reba sighs as they enter the ER room and help Cheyenne from the gurney to the bed, for the second time in two days. "You guys keep this one on low… we don't need the entire world knowing this. If we get a doctor in here, it better be Kennedy, she was her doctor last time." the woman explains to her coworkers.

"May I ask what happened?" Nurse Johnson asks.

"Well, Laura, it was about ten after six when she came pounding on our door, and Brock answered. She was sobbing, and all she could do was scream 'mommy'. I got a few other words out of her, like 'he' and 'gun' but that's all she's really said. I made Brock call 911 and the cops came and the detectives that were here with us this morning were there and when they started investigating, they discovered her mother's dead body…" the redheaded woman slowly explains.

After the woman says this, the door bursts open and it's Dr. Kennedy, "REBA!" "Is everything okay? Steve paged me."

"Not really." the woman quietly replies.

"Cheyenne, honey, are you okay?" the doctor asks.

"My… my… mommy! She's hurt!" the girl cries.

Reba shakes her head no and mouths, "dead" to the woman.

Dr. Kennedy sighs, "does she know?"

"I don't think she understands." the redhead replies.

"Sweetie, you have blood in your hair, can I get it out for you?" the doctor asks.

"Reba." the girl cries, and reaches for the nurse.

The nurse sits down next to the little girl and hugs her. "Hey, let me wash your hair, you'll feel a lot better after I do. Then we just want to check and make sure you're still okay."

The doctor nods and says, "We've got an extended stay room open, I'll let you use it, off the record."

"I was just going to take her to the locker room, but okay." "And she's going to need something different to wear, her shirt's bloody too." Reba replies.

"I'll get Steve to bring you some sweats." Dr. Kennedy replies.

"Okay. How am I going to get her up there without everybody in the emergency department seeing me?"

"Nurse Johnson can walk her up there and you can follow a few minutes behind." the woman suggests.

"Okay." the nurse replies, and then turns her head to the crying blond, "Honey, listen, Nurse Johnson is going to walk you upstairs to a room where I'm going to get you cleaned up and Nurse Turner is gonna bring you something clean to wear, okay?"

The blond looks over at the man, "Don't hurt me…"

He furrows his brow at Reba, "Her father…" Reba hints.

Steve nods and walks away. Nurse Johnson slowly approaches Cheyenne and calmly says, "Sweetheart, if you're ready, you can come with me and I'm going to take you to a different room upstairs so Reba can wash your hair. Then we'll just let you relax."

Reba glares at the woman and Laura adds, "She needs to. There's no way she's going to talk if she's like she is now. From my understanding of what happened, she'll probably have to talk to the cops."

Cheyenne buries her head in Reba's shoulder and continues to cry. Reba starts to rub her back, "Shhh sweetheart, I know, baby. It'll be okay."

Dr. Kennedy gets a page and reads, "SVU's here. For Cheyenne."

"Great, we were just about ready to get her cleaned up." Reba hisses.

Before anyone can say anything else, the door opens and Olivia walks in. "Cheyenne, honey?"

"O…. Olivia?" the little girl cries.

"Yes sweetheart, it's me. Are you okay?" the brunette detective asks.

"I… I want my mommy…" she sobs.

Olivia slowly sits down next to the eight year old and then looks at Reba who nods, "Honey, look at me, for just a minute, please."

The little girl hesitantly picks her head up and looks at Olivia, "Sweetie, when your mommy was shot, it hurt her really bad, and she didn't make it."

The little girl doesn't say anything for a minute and then understands what Olivia just told her, "So… so he… k…. killed her?"

Olivia sighs, "Yes, baby. I'm so sorry." Cheyenne screams and squeezes Reba, "YOU SAID HE COULDN'T HURT ME IF I TOLD YOU WHAT HE DID!"

Nurse Johnson looks at Reba, and then to Olivia and says, "Cheyenne baby, no one knew what he was wanting to do… we all wish he didn't do what he's done, but it'll all be okay."

Cheyenne doesn't reply to the nurse, but Reba calmly says, "Olivia, I know you were trying to protect them as best you could, and I know it's not your fault he did this, it'll just take her some time to understand everything. We were just about to take her upstairs, and get all the blood washed out of her hair, then we can try talking."

"That sounds good. Cheyenne, sweetheart, I'm going to go back to my office now, Reba's going to call me after you've had some time to rest and get cleaned up. Then I really want to talk to you about what happened." the detective explains.

"WHATEVER." the child pouts. Olivia just sighs, "Bye Cheyenne, I'll talk to you later okay?"

Reba smiles and nods as Dr. Kennedy opens the door for the woman as she leaves. "Well that was a big help."

"Cheyenne, darling, are you ready to go upstairs and get cleaned up?" Nurse Johnson asks.

"I guess. My hair feels yucky." the little blond whimpers.

"Okay sweetie, do you want to walk with me, or do you wanna ride in a wheelchair?" Laura asks.

"It doesn't matter." the girl quietly replies.

Laura pulls a hair tie off her wrist, "Hey honey, how about I pull your hair up in a bun until we get up there so no one can really see all the blood."

"Sure." Cheyenne mumbles.

* * *

**OLIVIA BENSON'S CAR  
EN ROUTE TO QUEENS SVU  
****6:35pm  
****QUEENS, NY**

The brunette detective is struggling to keep her focus on the road while her mind swirled with thoughts of Sealview, Elliot, Cheyenne and her mother. She punches the power button on the radio, turning it off, picks up her phone and dials Elliot's number.

"Stabler" the familiar male voice on the other end answers.

"El, I wanna come home." she whimpers.

"Liv what's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asks, concerned.

"Stupid Bradford." she tells him.

"What'd he do? Do I need to come kick some Queens PD ass?" the man asks.

"Nah. He, ah, just, forget it." She replies, wanting to tell him about how he grabbed her at the crime scene, but decides not to.

"You sure Liv? Where are you staying? I'll come check on you." Elliot tells her.

"Apartment complex couple blocks from the station. It's on 18th street, number 5C." she informs him.

"Hey, gotta go, Cragen needs us." The man says and hangs up before she can say goodbye. She whispers 'love you' into the phone and slowly hangs it up.

When she arrives back at the station, Bradford is sitting at his desk, searching for Josh. She doesn't say anything as she passes by him and sits down.

Detective Bradford notices her return, "How's Cheyenne?"

"Physically, better than she was the first time in the hospital, emotionally, she's traumatized, sad, scared, angry…" the woman answers.

"Well no leads as of where Josh could be. Do you think keeping her at the hospital or with the Hart family is a good idea?" Tanner asks.

"I know that's probably what Mrs. Hart is going to want, but with their house in such a close proximity of hers, he could come back looking for Cheyenne, and I don't want her in harms way." Olivia answers.

"WPP?" he suggests.

"Absolutely not. That would rock her world more than this. That's definitely not what she needs, but if that were the case, I'd suggest she go with the Harts and then Reba would be there to help her heal." the brunette replies.

Another detective stands up and walks towards Benson and Bradford, "Got something."

"What?" Olivia asks.

"Josh's brother lives in the neighboring subdivision. He bailed him out, so that's where Josh probably went when we kicked him out before Cheyenne and Ashley came home. He may have gone back there after the shooting." the man informs them.

"Let's go pay the brother a visit…" Tanner tells Olivia.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I love where I am in this story. I've never written a murder case before, and I like writing them. And there may be some E/Oness in future chapters! Please be kind and leave me a nice review, suggestions are always appreciated.**


	15. Calm, once again

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS! This is a Crossover AU story!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"WPP?" he suggests.

"Absolutely not. That would rock her world more than this. That's definitely not what she needs, but if that were the case, I'd suggest she go with the Harts and then Reba would be there to help her heal." the brunette replies.

Another detective stands up and walks towards Benson and Bradford, "Got something."

"What?" Olivia asks.

"Josh's brother lives in the neighboring subdivision. He bailed him out, so that's where Josh probably went when we kicked him out before Cheyenne and Ashley came home. He may have gone back there after the shooting." the man informs them.

"Let's go pay the brother a visit…" Tanner tells Olivia.

**JEREMY BROWN'S RESIDENCE  
QUEENS, NY  
****6.45pm**

Olivia bangs on the door of the apartment, "OPEN UP, NYPD"

Jeremy makes his way to the door and sees the brunette woman through the peep hole, "Can I help you?" he asks, opening it.

"Where's Josh Brown?" she asks.

"Inside. Why?" the man replies.

"We need to ask him some questions." the woman calmly explains.

"JOSH!" the man yells and a second man appears at the door. "SHIT…" Josh screams and tries to run, but Detective Bradford catches him.

"We're not here to arrest you, we just need to talk. Downtown." the male detective informs him.

"Fine. That bitch already arrested me once…" Josh says, glaring at Olivia.

"I can arrest you again if I have to. Murder." she smiles.

"Of who?" Jeremy asks.

"Ashley Brown" Olivia informs him.

"Shit, man what the hell did you do?" Jeremy angrily questions his brother, "First you get pulled in for hurting your daughter now you kill your wife?"

"I didn't kill Ashley! The kid did." he yells back.

"I'll believe that when her prints come up on that gun, which they won't." Detective Bradford says, escorting Josh to the car.

"Cheyenne wouldn't kill her mother… I know she wouldn't." Jeremy defends his niece.

"I believe you…" Olivia quietly tells him, "She's been through too much…"

"If Ashley's really dead, where is she gonna stay?" "Heck, even I don't want her going back to Josh. And she can't stay here, even though I know she'd love to stay with her aunt Nicole for a while, Josh's staying with us because of that restraining order…" the man says.

"Ashley's best friend, Reba Hart has offered to care for her. Cheyenne ran across the street to her house after the shooting, she's terrified. You still might get her aunt to come see her in the hospital, it'd probably help her if she knew at least some of her family cares." Olivia replies.

"Okay. I'm guessing you're taking my brother downtown? Then after you leave, I'm gonna call Nicole and see if she can run by St. Mary's and talk to Cheyenne. I might try talking to my mom too, even though she doesn't like Ashley that much." Jeremy tells her.

"Here's my card. If you think of anything else that might help us please feel free to call." the woman says, hands him a thin piece of paper and walks out the door.

**ST. MARY'S CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL  
CHEYENNE BROWN'S ROOM  
7:10pm**

Reba had managed to get Cheyenne cleaned up fairly easily. The eight year old fought a little, but other wise it went smoothly. Her blond hair was clean, dried and hanging in loose curls to just below her shoulders. She was sitting on the bed in a pair of baby pink hospital pajamas watching Cinderella, Reba was in the chair next to her texting Brock.

'_what are we gonna do? I can't let her go back to her family with her father…' _the redheaded woman sends.

'_I'm sure we could take care of her for a while. Until we get something figured out. Her house is considered a crime scene so she can't go back there…' _the man replies.

'_I'll talk to the detective when she comes back. I don't know if her grandparents would be willing to take her, Ashley said they never really paid attention to them…' _Reba says.

'_and Josh has more access to her that way too. I don't think he deserves to be around her anymore…' _Brock responds.

'_alright. I'm not going to say anything until I talk to the detectives. We're probably just gonna hang out here for now.' _Reba sends and puts her phone back in her purse.

There is a slight knock on the door and Reba motions for the woman she recognizes as Nurse Johnson to come in. The black haired woman slowly walks in the room and sits down in the chair next to Reba, "how is she?"

"Better. We've got a long way to go before she's 'okay' again…" the woman sighs.

"She certainly looks a lot better. Has she eaten since she was brought home?" Laura asks.

"I'm not sure. But if you want, you can bring up a meal tray, she's probably hungry." Reba answers.

"Honey… do you want something to eat?" the redheaded nurse calmly asks Cheyenne.

"I'm not hungry… I ate with mommy before he…." the blond replies, but can't say anymore because a fresh wave of tears fall from her eyes.

Both women understand the missing piece of her sentence and Reba gets up to sit down on the bed next to her. Cheyenne leans into the woman's side sobbing, "Shhh… baby girl…" Reba coos.

Cheyenne doesn't respond and Reba allows the little girl to sit on her lap. The woman starts rubbing calming circles on the child's back and humming. Nurse Johnson smiles, "Reba, your singing is brilliant. She'd probably love to hear you sing something…"

"Maybe. My singing is only good enough to win that stupid karaoke contest at the Christmas party every year." the redheaded woman smiles.

The other nurse giggles, "fine then. I'll go find Steve and have him bring that karaoke machine in here!"

"Not now. Maybe later if she feels up to it, we can all sing…" the redheaded woman replies.

Nurse Johnson looks at the eight year old crying in Reba's lap and sighs, "Do you want me to go let Dr. Adams know what's going on?"

"Sure. Just, tell her to wait until tomorrow to come talk to her okay? Because I've talked to Brock and we're thinking about taking her home with us. I've just gotta clear it with the detectives first." the redheaded woman replies.

"Alright. I'll let you talk to her. Just let me know if you need anything." Laura smiles and walks out the door.

Cheyenne looks up at Reba, "You really wanna take me home? And let me stay?"

Reba's heart breaks when she says this because every other time she let Cheyenne come over, she was terrified that when she went back home something bad would happen; and it finally did. "Yes baby girl. I've already talked to Mr. Brock and he thinks it's a good idea too."

Cheyenne tries to smile, but tears stream down her face instead. "Good. I don't wanna stay with my uncle or my grandma."

"Why sweetie?" Reba asks.

"Grandma doesn't like me that much and if I stayed at Uncle Jeremy's, daddy…." the little blond girl sadly replies.

"Don't worry. Your dad can't do anything to you ever again. And Mr. Brock and I might talk to your grandma, just to let her know what's going on, okay sweetheart?"

Cheyenne doesn't know what to say so she just leans back into Reba's chest and continues to cry for almost ten minutes until another knock is heard. Reba recognizes Nurse Johnson, but not the second woman, so she motions for them to come in. "Cheyenne honey, it's aunt Nicole…"

**A/N: YAY! 2 of my Reba stories updated this weekend… well not really. It's Monday now. But I'm glad I finally found the time to write another chapter of this story; it's really one of my favorites. I hope everybody had a happy 4th**** of July yesterday! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	16. Reba's House

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS! This is a Crossover AU story!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Cheyenne looks up at Reba, "You really wanna take me home? And let me stay?"

Reba's heart breaks when she says this because every other time she let Cheyenne come over, she was terrified that when she went back home something bad would happen; and it finally did. "Yes baby girl. I've already talked to Mr. Brock and he thinks it's a good idea too."

Cheyenne tries to smile, but tears stream down her face instead. "Good. I don't wanna stay with my uncle or my grandma."

"Why sweetie?" Reba asks.

"Grandma doesn't like me that much and if I stayed at Uncle Jeremy's, daddy…." the little blond girl sadly replies.

"Don't worry. Your dad can't do anything to you ever again. And Mr. Brock and I might talk to your grandma, just to let her know what's going on, okay sweetheart?"

Cheyenne doesn't know what to say so she just leans back into Reba's chest and continues to cry for almost ten minutes until another knock is heard. Reba recognizes Nurse Johnson, but not the second woman, so she motions for them to come in. "Cheyenne honey, it's aunt Nicole…"

**CHEYENNE BROWN'S ROOM**

"GO AWAY!" The little blond girl screams, with her head buried in Reba's chest. The two nurses exchange looks.

"Baby girl, I know you're really scared and upset right now, but can we talk? I want to help you…" Nicole says.

"NO! Uncle Jeremy helped daddy hurt mommy. Go away!" Cheyenne cries.

Nicole sighs, her heart breaking because her eight year old niece doesn't want her around. "Sweetie, I'm really sorry that he did, I told him to stay out of it. He said he just wanted to make sure you stayed safe…"

"DADDY KILLED MOMMY…" the eight year old cries, "AND UNCLE JEREMY HELPED HIM!"

Reba squeezes her in a hug "Shhh… shhh… listen, I know he did that, but your aunt Nicole didn't do anything to help him. She just wants to make sure you're okay…"

Nicole pulls up a chair, "Honey, listen. I told uncle Jeremy not to get your daddy out of jail, because I was afraid he'd hurt you again. I was on my way over to your house to come check on you and your mom, but when I got the call, I came here instead."

"So… so, you wanted to help me?" Cheyenne whimpers.

"Yes baby. I'm really sorry he did what he did and I really wish I could turn back the time and prevent all of this from happening… every bit of it." the brunette says.

"What's gonna happen to me now?" Cheyenne quietly asks.

"Honey, remember how I told you that Mr. Brock and I were thinking about taking care of you? You're gonna come home with me tonight, and until somebody tells me you can't stay with us, you can stay at my house…" Reba explains.

"Okay. But who would tell you that I can't live with you?" the little blonde asks.

"A lawyer, or a judge. When they have your daddy's trial, that's one of the things that they will probably talk about. But Mr. Brock and I are going to do everything we can to make sure we get to keep you…" the redheaded nurse answers.

"I know she probably doesn't want to stay with us because I'm pretty sure she's mad at and maybe even scared of Jeremy. Ashley's parents are too old to take care of an eight year old, and Josh's didn't like Ashley very much, so I'd be okay with her staying with you…" Nicole says to Reba.

"I just don't wanna be in the hospital anymore!" Cheyenne cries.

"Okay sweetie. I need to call Mr. Brock so he can come pick us up. And if you want, he can take us to get ice cream, or a movie…" Reba calmly says.

The little blonde nods and Nicole stands up, "I'm gonna head home. Cheyenne, if you decide you want to talk to me, you can always call me."

Nicole leaves the room and Reba picks up her phone to call Brock, she explains to him that they're ready to be picked up from the hospital.

Twenty minutes later, Brock walks into the room to see Cheyenne sleeping in Reba's arms, "Hey…" he whispers.

Reba smiles back, "She's exhausted, terrified, and upset. I think we need to stop and get her either something or a movie…"

Brock nods and helps Reba up off the bed. Dr. Kennedy walks by and sees him helping her, so she enters the room.

"Hey Brock…" she smiles.

"We're gonna take her home. It'll probably be a rough night, but she'll get better." he replies.

The doctor nods and smiles at Reba, "Do you want a wheelchair?"

"We'll be fine. I parked in the front." Brock answers.

Dr. Kennedy nods and leaves the room. Cheyenne stirs in Reba's lap from hearing Brock's voice. Reba rubs her back, "Shhh. Baby it's okay, Brock's here."

The little blonde settles back on Reba's lap and the woman stands up, Brock grabs her purse and opens the door for her. They make their way to the car and Reba gets her situated in the seat and buckles herself in. Cheyenne sleeps the whole way to Reba's house and Brock carries her in, lays her down on the couch and follows Reba into the kitchen.

"How are we going to plan the funeral?" Brock asks.

"I'm not sure, I'll call Cheyenne's aunt tomorrow and figure that out…" Reba replies.

They are distracted by the sound of crying from the living room. Reba rushes to the little girl's side, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Cheyenne doesn't say anything, just continues to cry. Reba isn't surprised by her refusal to answer, because she knows that a little less than three hours ago, she watched her mother get shot and die. The redheaded woman sits on the couch next to her, "Come here sweetheart…"

The blonde child scoots closer to her and buries her head in he woman's chest, sobbing. Reba gently rubs her back and whispers soothing words in her ear. Brock comes in the living room and sees the tiny blonde leaning into his wife and sighs. He knew how much Reba wanted a daughter, but he never thought that this would be the way they would get one, but he knew that technically she wasn't their daughter, yet. Reba was going to fight for that, and he knew all too well the toll it would take on her. They were in for a long journey, and this was only the beginning.

**A/N: So sorry about the super duper long wait. I have been soo busy with school and my sorority, that I haven't found time to write. I've also suffered from this thing called a writers block, and let me tell you THEY SUCK. But, I've been constantly coming up with new ideas for Glee stories, and have written quite a few of those. So check some of them out and leave me some feedback! Oh, feedback for this would be appreciated as well. This chapter kinda came to me in a dream, well the ending did. Hope you enjoy this one.**


	17. Morning

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS! This is a Crossover AU story!  
****PREVIOUSLY:**

They are distracted by the sound of crying from the living room. Reba rushes to the little girl's side, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Cheyenne doesn't say anything, just continues to cry. Reba isn't surprised by her refusal to answer, because she knows that a little less than three hours ago, she watched her mother get shot and die. The redheaded woman sits on the couch next to her, "Come here sweetheart…"

The blonde child scoots closer to her and buries her head in he woman's chest, sobbing. Reba gently rubs her back and whispers soothing words in her ear. Brock comes in the living room and sees the tiny blonde leaning into his wife and sighs. He knew how much Reba wanted a daughter, but he never thought that this would be the way they would get one, but he knew that technically she wasn't their daughter, yet. Reba was going to fight for that, and he knew all too well the toll it would take on her. They were in for a long journey, and this was only the beginning.

***SVU***

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER.  
****HART RESIDENCE  
****10PM**

Cheyenne was beginning to fall asleep and Reba notices, "Honey, do you want to go lay down in bed?"

"Stay with me…" the little girl yawns.

"Okay baby girl, I will. Now, I know you don't have any of your things, but I borrowed some pajamas from the hospital…" the redheaded woman explains.

"Whatever. I just wanna sleep…" she whimpers.

"Alright, let's get you ready for bed." Reba smiles.

"Kay… I'm sleepy…"

"It's ten at night, you've had a long day. I want you to get some sleep…" the woman replies.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow, it's Monday?" the little girl asks.

"No honey. You can stay here. But if you want to go, you can…" Reba answers.

"I really don't think I can do it…" the eight year old yawns.

"Okay, then you can stay here. I'm not working, so I'll be with you. And I'll stay with you until you fall asleep too…" Reba smiles, handing the little girl her pajamas.

Five minutes later Cheyenne comes out of the bathroom in the same pink pajamas she had on earlier and climbs into the bed. Reba pulls the covers up over her and brushes the hair out of her face. "Shhhh… it'll be okay, just close your eyes and try to get some sleep…"

"I'm scared…" she whimpers.

"I know baby, I'm right here. You're safe with me…" Reba reassures her.

The little girl just closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep. Fifteen minutes later she's sleeping. Reba turns on a nightlight in the corner of the room and quietly walks out.

She sees Brock sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee, "there's more in the kitchen…" he smiles.

"Okay. She's scared, but I don't blame her. I'm pretty sure the next couple of nights are going to be rough, but I've taken the whole week off at night. So I'm working from eleven to six all week…" the woman explains.

"Okay, so during the day, do I need to take off to stay with her? Or will she be going back to school?" he asks.

"No, I'm taking tomorrow off because I'm sure she's not ready to go back, this was not an easy weekend for her. And if she's ready on Tuesday, I'm letting her go back to school…"

"That's fine with me, and I'll let my boss know that if for some reason she doesn't want to be at school anymore, that I need to pick her up…" Brock replies.

"that'll be good…" Reba yawns, glancing at the clock on the wall, "I'm gonna head to bed, it's been a long day…"

Brock gives her a hug and a kiss, "good night honey, I'll be there as soon as I finish my coffee…"

The redheaded woman walks into her bedroom, glancing at a picture of her best friend on the shelf. She sighs, I have no idea why this happened, Ashley was completely innocent for all I know, there's nothing she or Cheyenne did that was horrible. I never really liked Josh to begin with, he always kinda scared me, even though I'm five years older than him…

Brock walks into the bedroom and sees his wife staring at the picture of her best friend and gently rubs her shoulders, "Hey, I'm really sorry honey… I hate that this happened…"

"It's okay… I need to stay strong for Cheyenne…" the woman sighs.

"Honey, it's her mom, she knows that you were best friends, I think it would be okay if she saw you cry…" the brown haired man smiles.

"I just don't want her to see me upset. I think it would hurt her more if I was upset too…" she quietly says.

"Well when its just us, you can cry all you want to, okay? It's late, you're exhausted, I'm tired and we both need some sleep…"

"okay…" Reba yawns and goes into the bathroom to wash her face and later crawls into bed next to Brock, snuggles into him and falls into a fitful sleep. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and she sighs.

***SVU***

**6 HOURS LATER  
****5 AM.**

The couple is awakened by Brock's alarm and Reba starts to get up because normally she works early mornings but he makes her go back to sleep. "I need to check on her… I'm surprised she slept through the night…"

"Okay. But get a little more sleep…" Brock smiles, heading to take a shower.

Reba slowly walks into the guest bedroom to find Cheyenne tossing and turning in the bed clutching her purple bunny. She sighs and slowly makes her way to the girls bedside and gently fixes the sheets. The little girl's eyes open and she faintly smiles at Reba.

"Hey sweetie…" the woman smiles.

"R… Reba…" the little girl yawns.

"Yes baby girl, did you sleep good last night?"

"Kinda… can I go to school?" the girl yawns.

"Baby, do you really want to? I was going to let you stay here today and rest…" Reba replies.

"Spelling bee auditions are today!" she whimpers.

"Sweetie… we can't really go into your house to get you something to wear… and I don't think you can wear pajamas to school…" the redheaded woman says.

"But I wanna be in the spelling bee. I always make As on my spelling tests!" the blonde pouts.

Reba sighs, honey, it's only five in the morning, sleep for a little while longer, school doesn't start until eight. I'll figure something out…"

Cheyenne sighs and rolls over in bed. Reba walks out of the bedroom and back into hers. She finds her husband brushing his teeth, "Honey, she wants to go to school today…"

"Do you think she's ready?" the man asks.

"I really don't know. But she told me that spelling bee auditions are today and she really wanted to do it. But we can't get back in her house to get her clothes, because it's a crime scene…" the woman says.

"Here's an idea, ask her if she knows what time auditions are, and take her to get something new to wear, and then to school before auditions…" he smiles.

She hugs him, "you're a genius. I would have never thought of that…"

He smiles and rinses off his toothbrush as the redheaded woman leaves the room. She quietly walks back into the guest bedroom and gently rubs Cheyenne's shoulder. The little blonde yawns and looks up at her, "Did you figure it out?"

"Mr. Brock did, he said that we could go get you something to wear and get you to school before the auditions started…" the woman smiles.

"Okay, I think they're at 11ish, but I'm not really sure…" the girl yawns.

"I can always call the school too. I also need to tell them that you're staying with us because of what happened this weekend…" the woman calmly explains.

"Fine. Just don't tell them about uncle Jeremy, cuz they'll make me go with him…" she mutters.

"Baby, I won't. Now I'm going to go take a quick shower, then I'm gonna make you some breakfast and then we can run to Target to find you something to wear to school okay?" Reba smiles.

"Yeah. That's cool. I'm tired…" Cheyenne yawns.

Reba gently rubs the little girl's shoulder and walks out of the room as Brock is leaving. "We're gonna do like you said. I have to tell the school what happened… and after school I'll probably take her to get a few more things…"

"Sounds good. If you need anything call me. I really don't have a busy day today…" he smiles, giving her a hug and a kiss before he walks out the door to work.

**A/N: I'm so glad I got this update finished before my semester starts on Wednesday. Please let me know if you liked this chapter by reviewing. There's not really much drama right now, since this is sort of a filler chapter. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this so ideas would be highly appreciated. **


	18. Cry

It's Time for a Change

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE REBA OR SVU CHARACTERS! This is a Crossover AU story!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I can always call the school too. I also need to tell them that you're staying with us because of what happened this weekend…" the woman calmly explains.

"Fine. Just don't tell them about uncle Jeremy, cuz they'll make me go with him…" she mutters.

"Baby, I won't. Now I'm going to go take a quick shower, then I'm gonna make you some breakfast and then we can run to Target to find you something to wear to school okay?" Reba smiles.

"Yeah. That's cool. I'm tired…" Cheyenne yawns.

Reba gently rubs the little girl's shoulder and walks out of the room as Brock is leaving. "We're gonna do like you said. I have to tell the school what happened… and after school I'll probably take her to get a few more things…"

"Sounds good. If you need anything call me. I really don't have a busy day today…" he smiles, giving her a hug and a kiss before he walks out the door to work.

It had been a month since the shooting and the Harts had officially adopted Cheyenne. Her family didn't seem to want anything to do with the child so Reba and Brock felt like it was in her best interests.

The funeral was planned for a week after the shooting and even though everything went according to plan, it still devastated the eight year old. The weeks following the funeral were not getting easier for Cheyenne like Reba had hoped they would. The little girl would cry herself to sleep at night, only to be awakened by horrible nightmares that she wouldn't want to talk about.

One morning after a nightmare, Cheyenne insisted on going to school, so Reba let her. luckily it was her day off from work so she would be around if Cheyenne had a hard time. It was barely lunch time when Reba's phone started ringing.

_Reba's POV_

"Hello?" I answer after the second ring.

"hi, Mrs. Hart?" the voice on the other end says.

"yeah…" I reply, then I realize the number on the caller ID was the school.

"this is Stephanie Jones, the guidance counselor at Riverside elementary…"

I sigh, "is everything okay with Cheyenne?"

"she's been having a rough day. Her teacher brought her to my office after she broke down and started crying in the middle of class" the woman says.

"give me ten minutes. I'll be there" I say, stuffing my feet in a pair of tennis shoes that I noticed by the counter.

"she hasn't talked to me, just sat here and cried. It looks like she hasn't slept well in a few days" the woman says.

"she hasn't. ever since the funeral she's been having nightmares. She had one last night and I tried to get her to stay home, but she insisted on going today" I explain.

"there's spelling bee practice today, so that's probably why. I'll let her know you're on the way…" she says.

"alright. try to see if she'll stop crying.." I suggest.

"I have, she's been this way for a little over an hour" she tells me.

"okay, well I'll see you soon." I say, and then we hang up.

**RIVERSIDE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL  
****11:45AM**

I pull into the parking lot and quickly sign in. the secretary walks me back to the counselors office where I can hear her cries before I even open the door. My heart breaks for her when I see her curled up, hugging a pillow and the huge sobs that wrack her body.

I sit down next to her, smiling at the counselor. "Cheyenne honey.." I quietly say.

She instantly leans into me and I wrap her in a hug. "shhh, breathe sweetheart…"

She continues to cry for a while and I just sit there rubbing her back. "did her teacher say what happened before this?" I ask.

"she didn't see or hear anything. But did notice Cheyenne couldn't keep her focus, which isn't normal for her. I got the assistant principal to talk with some of the kids in her class, but I haven't heard back from her yet." The woman explains.

I keep rubbing the little girl's back, "I want you to take some big deep breaths, let's try to dry your tears, okay…"

She struggles at first but is finally able to take some steady deep breaths and she's down to silent tears. The counselor smiles and hands me a the tissue box. I gently wipe the girl's cheeks and nose, and keep dabbing her eyes as the tears finally trickle away. She gives me a tiny, sad smile and her face is still red and puffy.

"Cheyenne, we're gonna let you go home early today, and I'll tell the teacher in charge of the spelling bee that you weren't feeling well." The counselor says.

The little girl shakes her head, "I wanna stay…"

I gently rub her back, "honey, you barely got any sleep last night and you've been in here crying for more than an hour. I think you should come home and rest"

She whimpers, "I'm not tired!"

The counselor sighs, "Cheyenne, listen. We can tell you're really upset. You'll feel a lot better if you go home and take a nap. Practice is after school, and if you feel better you can always come."

She shakes her head, still trying to argue, "don't wanna take a nap! I'm not a baby"

"that doesn't mean you're a baby sweetie. It just means that you didn't sleep good last night so we want you to try to get some sleep now" I explain.

She hides a yawn and leans into me. the counselor smiles, "I think it might be good for her if she started coming to see me at least once a week"

I feel Cheyenne shake her head no against my shoulder, I think she's trying to pretend everything's okay. "yeah. This has not been easy for her at all, she needs someone to help her through this"

The woman writes something down on her notepad, "I'm gonna tell her teacher that I want to see her every Tuesday and Thursday during P.E."

"that's fine. My husband and I have been thinking about getting her into counseling for a while now" I say. We've been looking for a good counselor for her, but just haven't found one yet. Maybe we can try this and see if she can get better.

"we can start with this and see how she does. But I really think you should get her home and let her rest." She tells me.

I nod and glance down at the little girl in my arms. Her breathing has evened out and her head is buried in my shoulder. "alright. I'm gonna go ahead and take her, she's asleep"

"I've already signed her out, so you can take her." the woman smiles and stands up to open the door for me.

I carry the sleeping child to the car and gently sit her down. she sleeps the whole way home and I carry her inside, and lay her down in her bed.

She sleeps for two hours before I hear whimpers coming from her room. I quietly walk in and she's in a fitful sleep, again.

I gently rub her shoulder, "Cheyenne sweetie"

She wakes up and pulls the covers over her head. I gently hold the hand that's peeking out from the covers, "hey now, I know you're sad, and probably scared. But I'm right here, it's gonna be okay."

I feel her relax once my hand grabs hers, but the whimpers are still there. "I miss.. mommy.." she cries.

My heart breaks when she says this, but I gently pick up the little girl and hug her tight. "I know sweetheart, we all do. Do you remember the place we buried her?" I ask.

"that weird garden place?" she asks. Still too young to understand the concept of a graveyard, so it's okay if she thinks of it as a garden for now.

"yes sweetie, the garden. Would you like me to take you to the garden so you can see where your mom is?" I ask her.

"you can do that? I thought once she was there you weren't supposed to go back. there's a gate…" she says.

"the gate is there to keep the animals out, like the fence I have around my flowers. You can go visit whenever you want to" I explain.

"can we?" She asks, still trying to understand what happened.

I rub her back, "sure. Just let me get my shoes, and I want you to put your coat on, then we'll go" I make a mental note to talk to the counselor and see if she'll help Cheyenne understand what happened at the funeral. I think that's a lot of why she's so upset now is because she just doesn't understand.

I put her down and she runs off into the bedroom and comes back with her tennis shoes on, but her laces are untied. I bend down to help her tie them and she just gives me a small smile.

I guide her to the car and she climbs in. I can see the uncertainty and sadness still clear on her face when I look back in the rearview mirror at her. I just smile, hoping she'll start to get better soon.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's been like a year since this has been uploaded. But I finally re read this like 10 times to get a new idea. I've started writing for Glee and Make it Or break it so I have started to neglect my SVU and Reba stories. And these are my earlier stories so they were originally written in 3rd person POV but I switched to writing in first person, so it was kinda hard to think of how to update these. Follow me on twitter if you wanna know when I'm writing! Gleeroxmysocks**


End file.
